Take My Hand
by gothmiko
Summary: Kagome is killed in the final battle. Inuyasha longs for Kagome and the well has sealed itself leaving her parents in the dark, what if Kagome came back?But not with the Shikon Jewel or by her choice?What happens if she has to make a big sacirfice?complet
1. The End is the Beginning

***************************************************************************

        This is not a song fic in anyway, I like to open my fics up with a song because it gives insight to the fic.  I don't usually write drama so tell me how the first chapter is and I'll decide to continue or not.

I don't own Inuyasha or the Song by Dido: Take My Hand

***************************************************************************

The End is the Beginning

"Talking"

'thinking'

Touch my skin,and tell me what you're thinking  
Take my hand and show me where we're going  
Lie down next to me, look into my eyes and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling  
what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone  
if I'm lying to you  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection  
Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me, show me what you're doing  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

what you feel now is what I feel for you  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone  
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me

you believe me  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you  
I'll always be alone  
if I'm lying to you  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you  
I know you'll find that you believe me  
you believe me

***************************************************************************

        The final battle was ending and the pawns were set in place.  Sango laid on the battlefield unconscious and Miroku had been fending off any demons that came near her.  Kirara guarded Shippo who was tending Sango's wounds.  Kagome weakly stood on her feet with an arrow notched and aimed for Naraku.  Her short was torn and her skirt ripped from Kagura's attacks.  Kagura and Kanna escaped when they got their hearts from Naraku.

        Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.  Inuyasha stood in a front stance with a transformed Tessaiga in hand.  His hakama and happi were ripped and his white shirt was drenched in his blood and the blood of his enemies.  Naraku stood a field away bloody, torn, and tired.  Naraku knew he was losing and he was searching for a way out.  He had lost everything, but his life …yet.  The completed Shikon no Tama was taken from him by that miko and so was his dead servant Kohaku.  Kagome healed and freed him from Naraku's evil.  Kagome had managed to summon the jewel to her.

        "It's time to die!"  Inuyasha yelled.

        "Kukuku, you'll be the one dying," Naraku laughed out.

        Kagome glared at him and noticed that he glanced at her and smirked.

        "He's up to something," Kagome said just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  Inuyasha nodded in agreement acknowledging her.

        "How touching, you listen to that copy," Naraku sarcastically said.

        "She is not just a copy.  She's Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air and released Tessaiga's most powerful attack.  Naraku laughed as he was being destroyed.  His words echoed on the gruesome field.

        "I told you I'd kill you."

        Kagome screamed and Inuyasha dropped his sword and ran towards Kagome.  Kagome fell to her knees and her hands held her stomach.  Inuyasha grabbed her and laid her carefully on the ground.  His eyes wandered to the fist size hole in her chest. 

        "Inu … yasha?"  Kagome asked with blood running down the side of her face.

        "Kagome … don't talk you need to save your strength," he scolded as he put his hand over her hand that covered the hole.  Kagome moved her free hand up and touched his face leaving a streak of blood on his face.

        "I … lo*cough*ve you," Kagome whispered as she cringed in pain.

        "I'm sor-" she ended while her hand fell limp and her eyes stared emptily into his.

        "KAGOME!"  Inuyasha yelled letting a tear fall.  He watched as a pure white orb flew out of her body and shot of to his left.  He closed Kagome's eyes and his ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach him.  He heard a gasp and next thing he knew there was a fox clinging to Kagome.

        "Kagome.  Please wake up," Shippo pleaded as he lightly shook her with his hands.

He repeated this and Inuyasha didn't even have the mind to yell at him.  He stood up and Miroku kneeled to the ground and began to pray as he too let a tear fall.  Shippo continued to cry as Inuyasha eventually wrapped Kagome up in his Hakama and carried her.  Miroku rode on Kirara with Sango in his arms and Shippo curled up on Sango.  They all silently walked back to the village where everything began and now ended.  Around Kagome's neck lay the Shikon no Tama and when they arrived at the hut Kaede closed her eye and prayed over the body.

Kagome's body lay on the floor in Kaede's hut with the Inuyasha group in silence.  Sango woke up and had everything explained.  She mourned her adopted sister and now sat next to a unconscious Kohaku.

"What will ye be doing with Kagome's body Inuyasha?"  Kaede asked with sorrow in her voice.

Inuyasha stared at the little fire in the pit before answering, "I'll take her body back to her time and explain."  Inuyasha picked up Kagome's body and left the hut.  He slowly walked to the well and thought about how this wasn't supposed to end this way.

'Kagome, you weren't supposed to die and leave me alone.  I know you loved me, but I … never got to say those words to you.  I don't know what I'll without you.  I still need to put Kikyo to rest, I wanted you by my side, and now that can't be.  I wonder if the world wants me to suffer.'

Inuyasha stared at the well and then glanced at the jewel in his hand.  He growled knowing that this jewel caused so much pain and suffering.  He sighed and jumped into the well with Kagome tightly in his arms.  He looked around and noticed that well didn't allow him to pass and that Kagome's body was still in his arms.  He jumped back out and in again only to have the same thing happen again.  He finally gave up and walked back to the village to find that everyone was still in the hut.  

"What happened?"  Miroku asked.

"The well wouldn't allow me to pass," he emotionlessly said.  Kaede sighed and watched as he set the body on the floor.

"Should we bury her tonight?"  Kaede asked. 

"Yes, she should be put to rest," Inuyasha blandly answered.  

        Inuyasha quietly walked out of the hut and started picking up logs preparing to bury his best friend and true love.  Villagers came out of their huts and began to help with the burial.  Kouga's tribe came down from the mountains and helped.  Sesshoumaru appeared with Rin and merely said he respected the girl for saving Rin.  Inuyasha wasn't even in the mood to question that.

        Night came and they placed Kagome on the pile of wood.  Kaede came out with the Shikon jewel in her hands and held it up to Inuyasha.

        "Do ye want the jewel?"  Kaede asked.

        "No," he said, "I never want to see that evil thing again."  Kaede sighed and placed the jewel in Kagome's hands.  Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo lit the wood that cremated their love, sister, and mother.  Inuyasha stared with empty eyes at the flame the consumed his Kagome.  He watched sparks flew up landing on his clothes.

        Kaede and Inuyasha watched as hundreds left the village that came for Kagome.

        "Kikyo did not have this many come.  Especially youkai," Kaede said.  Inuyasha watched as everyone placed something on her grave as they left.

        "Kagome is different, she helps no matter what needed help," Inuyasha answered.

        "Ye talk as if she be here," Kaede commented.

        "She is," Inuyasha whispered as he walked towards her grave.  He placed his hand on the shrine that was for her.

        'This is where her jar of ashes lay,' he thought to himself.  'I'll never leave you, Kagome.'

***************************************************************************

        Dark brown eyes watched hatefully as Inuyasha sat by the grave looking forlornly at the gifts that surround it.  The eyes could now feel and it was time to now take what belonged to them. 

        "Tonight," the eyes whispered as they closed and vanished.

**~To be continued~**

***************************************************************************

Okay how was that for the first chapter and all.  Tell me what you think and if I should continue.

***************************************************************************


	2. Even In Death

**********************************************************************************************

I promise to keep updating even though it might take longer to update this story since I have to finish my other one.

        I don't own Inuyasha

**********************************************************************************************

Even in Death

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

Kirai=Hate

        He sat there on her grave just gazing with at the shrine with a longing in his eyes.  People had come and gone to see the lone hanyou that would not move the gravesite.  It had been a week since Kagome had died and he had not moved.  Sango and Miroku brought food to him so he could keep his health up.  He never even acknowledged the food or anybodies presence.  The villagers were starting to worry for the hanyou and began offering things to him.  They all left for their offerings were in vain.  The sun set on the eight night of Kagome's death and that's when he smelt it.

        "Kagome," he whispered.  He saw white orbs being released in the sky and he looked at Kagome's grave wondering what Kikyo could want.

        "Inuyasha, come to me," Kikyo's voice called.  He just sat there and stared off into the direction that she had come from.

        "Come to me Inuyasha.  Naraku is dead and the jewel is gone, why do you mourn my copy?"  Kikyo asked.  She walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek to only see him flinch.

        "I mourn Kagome, not your copy," Inuyasha coldly replied.

        'Her hand is warm again and she no longer reeks of death.  She smells like …'

        "It is time to leave.  I have my soul back and I can now feel and walk amongst the living with you," Kikyo explained.  Inuyasha madly looked down and pushed her hand away from him.

        "How can I live with you when you remind of the person I love?"  Inuyasha questioned.

        "You loved me first and you owe me for my death!"  Kikyo growled out.

        "I owe you nothing.  What we had was nothing more then a way out of our troubles!"  Inuyasha growled at her.

        "You stupid half-breed!  You'd mourn her while you never mourned me!"  Kikyo yelled out.  Inuyasha just about snapped as he grabbed her by the wrist and stared her in the eyes.  She could se the rage and he could smell her fear.

        "All I see in you is Kagome soul's.  You don't even have a bit of what she was," he growled out.  "This is what I owe you."

        Kikyo gasped when she felt something enter her chest she backed away and fell to the ground shattering into dust.  Inuyasha wiped his hand off on a nearby tree and watched as a bright white orb disappeared into the sky.  Inuyasha turned around and was met with the smell of herbs, bones, and human flesh.  He narrowed his eyes when he saw a woman wearing all black loose clothing and read eyes standing next to Kagome's grave with her jar of ashes in hand.

        "Put that down!"  Inuyasha growled.

        "Why would I do that?"  She questioned.

        "Because I'll rip you limb from limb if you don't," Inuyasha threatened.

        "And what not get my own personal miko?"  She asked.

        "Who the hell are you?!"  Inuyasha yelled out.

        "Let's say I'm a necromancer that wants a special jewel," she explained.  

        Inuyasha growled and lounged at her only to have her flip over him and kick him in the back of the head.  She then held her hands in front of her and began chanting.  A black ball of energy was sent towards Inuyasha.  He tried to dodge but it was to big and he was instantly knocked unconscious.  The woman laughed and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.  Sango stepped out of the hut and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground next to a desecrated grave.  

        "MIROKU!"  Sango yelled out.  Miroku ran out of the hut and walked over to the gravesite and checked Inuyasha for a pulse.  Sango had Kirara transform so Miroku could put Inuyasha on her back.  The laid him on a cot in the far corner of the hut and went back out to the grave.

        "What happened here?"  Sango asked.

        "I sense an evil aurora, and it is human," Miroku stated as he studied the area.

        "Why do you think the person robed the grave?"  Sango asked.

        "To probably do the same as that witch did to my sister," Kaede furiously said.

        "The jewel is gone, so what could they need Kagome for?"  Sango asked.

        "Kagome was at her prime and her miko powers will still evolving," Kaede explained.

        "I think it is best that we sleep for now," Miroku said.  They group went back to the hut and soon fell asleep not knowing what awaited them.

**********************************************************************************************

        The necromancer had begun her spell and chanting as she filled what would be Kagome's new body.  She smiled as she poured the ashes into the mix allowing the features to begin to mold and take color.

        "The difference between my sister and I is that I actually can give the dead a body with flesh and blood that is warm."  She walked over to a large black jar and let her pale hand slide into the jar and grabbed smoothing that was wet and sticky.

        She stared at the piece that she pulled out of the jar and whispered; "Human flesh soaked in youkai blood for a year is the main key."  She tossed the flesh in the mold causing the cave to glow a bright white.  The body took a solid shape and a hard black crust grew over it.

        "Time is all that I need now," the witch laughed.  The witch heard light footsteps approaching her and she turned around to see a little white girl.

        "Do you have my item, Kanna?"  The woman asked.

        "Yes, Kirai.  Do you have what I want?"  Kanna plainly asked.  Kirai reached behind her and pulled out a bottle with black and purple mist in it.

        "Here is Naraku's soul," Kirai replied handing the bottle to Kanna.

        "He can not be allowed to be reborn," Kanna murmured to herself.  Kanna then reached inside of her mirror and pulled out a pale blue teardrop gem.  

        "This is guaranteed to control the Miko's mind?"  Kirai asked.

        "Yes, just place it on her forehead and saw her name.  The gem will come off when she dies," Kanna plainly said.

        Kanna walked back out the cave leaving the miko to her fate.  Kanna had got her master's soul and she planned to destroy it some how.  She caused her mirror to glow and placed the bottle into it, where it would never be reborn again.  Kirai stared at the teardrop gem and shrugged.  She walked over to the body cast and placed the gem where Kagome's forehead would be.  When the body was done the cast would break and she would say the name that forever make her a servant.

**********************************************************************************************

        I'll be updating over the weekend so please review.  The more reviews I get the more likely I'll update.

**********************************************************************************************


	3. Silent Tears

***********************************************************************************************

Okay here's the new update I said I was going to bring out soon.  So please review no matter how many words are in it  *_*

I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff

***********************************************************************************************

Silent Tears

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

Hakama* pants

Happi*short robes that were tied with a sash

        Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes and rubbed his head in pain wondering what the hell happened.  Reality came at him full force and he jumped off the cot only to hit Miroku in the nose.

        "What the hell happened?"  Inuyasha yelled.

        Miroku rubbed his nose and said, "We were hoping to ask you that."  Sango and Kaede walked into the hut and Kaede sat next to her fir pit and looked at the darkened sky.  Sango and Miroku followed Kaede and sat next to her as well.

        "I have to go find that bitch!"  Inuyasha growled out as he went towards the door.

        "Inuyasha it would be wise to tell us what happened," Miroku said.

        "Some necro woman took Kagome's ashes saying she needed to find some jewel and then I could smell she is human," Inuyasha growled out.  

        "I think she plans to bring Kagome back," Kaede said.

        "I take that as being bad," Sango said.

        "Yes, who knows what Kagome's soul will turn out like," Kaede sadly said.

        "I think it's time you get off your asses and go kill her!"  Inuyasha yelled already outside.  Sango and Miroku got on a transformed Kirara and Inuyasha was sniffing for the air for that witch.  That's when they all saw it; a huge ball of pure white hit a mountain causing no damage.  Inuyasha growled and took off at full speed leaving the others behind in the darkness.

        'I can sense her; I could never forget her sweet scent it has always lingered in my mind.  I fear what might happen.  I love her more then I could ever Kikyo.  Will it be the same thing and what will I do, or she do?  That can't be … no I thought … is …'

        Inuyasha stood there gazing afraid to move from where he stood.  Thoughts flooded his memories and he couldn't think of anything to do besides stand there and gaze.  Memories flooded his mind and his heart began to ache as he just watched the person in front of him.  He wished time would stop and never start again.

***********************************************************************************************

        Kirai sat next to the body dwelling on many thoughts.  She snickered to herself about what a fool her sister was for being such an idiot.

        "It's time Miko," Kirai said.

        Kirai stood up and picked up a long sliver rod and struck the black body cast instantly shattering it.  Kirai walked out of the cave and stood with her arms reaching the sky.

        "Miko that's pure!  Your soul must come!  Your body calls!"  Kirai yelled at the top of her lungs.  She walked back into the cave and stood by the body's side.  A bright white light entered the cave and consumed the body and Kirai stood watching the body that's when the chocolate brown eyes snapped open.  Her fingers began to move and slowly she pushed her naked body into a sitting position.  Kagome blinked her eyes for a few minutes before she came into realization and instantly touched her chest.

        "You are no longer dead," Kirai said.  Kagome quickly turned around and backed away from the strange woman.

        "Who are you and why am I here?"  Kagome asked.

        "I am Kirai and I brought you back from the grave," she explained.

        "Why?  So I am like Kikyo a dead clay doll?"  Kagome asked with anger in her voice.

        "NO!  You are nothing like that pathetic doll.  You are flesh and blood!  You are no longer human though, you will age slower because of the youkai blood in you," Kirai explained.

        "So I am not a walking corpse?"  Kagome hopefully asked looking at her flesh in amazement.

        "No, you are much alive as your friends," Kirai replied.  Kirai walked into a dark room and came back holding some clothing.  She threw the clothes at Kagome and Kagome effortlessly caught them.

        "Get dressed.  There's a room over there," Kirai said as she pointed.  Kagome cautiously stood and then happily ran into the room and quickly got dressed.  She looked at herself and noted that her hakama was a forest green and her happi was a regular white.  She walked outside and they both walked outside the cave.

        "What's this teardrop for?"  Kagome asked.

        "I brought you back because I need to find a certain jewel that only mikos can see," Kirai said.

        "So?"

        "I need this jewel because I plan to bring back my dead lover," she answered.

        "Who was that?"  Kagome asked fearing the answer.

        "Onigumo … he and I were supposed to get married once he got the Shikon no Tama.  Then Kikyo had used her miko powers to burn his body to a crisp," Kirai growled out.

        "He became Naraku and he is dead," Kagome said.

        "I know and that's why I need the jewel," Kirai said.  

        "The jewel is gone!  I will not help you bring back that monster!"  Kagome stated and blue light began to spark at her fingertips.

        "I know for a fact the jewel is not gone because I watched it fly out of your corpses hands and into the night sky.  I know you'll help me Kagome," Kirai evilly said.  Kagome's body lost all its will and her arms just lay at her side limp.  Her eyes were glazed over losing once again their spirited shine.

***********************************************************************************************

        "Ka … gome," he whispered.  Kagome's body stood there gazing lifelessly over to him.  

        "She won't come to you," Kirai snickered.  "Kagome go get your archery set in the cave."  Kagome walked into the cave disappearing from everyone's sight.

        "What the hell did you do to her?!"  Inuyasha yelled out.  

        "I just control her," Kirai said.

        "I'm goin' rip your heart out and shove so far up your ass you'll be tasting it till next year," Inuyasha threatened.  

        "How could that miko kiss you with that dirty mouth?"  Kirai taunted.  Kagome walked out of the cave with an arrow notched.  She walked and stood next to Kirai and merely watched Inuyasha with dreariness.

        "Kagome, come here," Inuyasha ordered with a sense of false hope.  She just stared at him clearly showing she wouldn't come.  Inuyasha looked closer at her face trying to maybe to Kagome's will to come.

        "I told she won't come," Kirai with an exasperated sigh.  Inuyasha growled and he drew Tessaiga from his sheath transforming it immediately. 

        "I"LL KILL YOU!"  He yelled out.

        "Kagome shoot at his sword," Kirai whispered.  Kagome aimed at his sword and released the arrow that untransformed the sword.

        "Why?"  He whispered to her.  She just gave him the same stare.

        "Kagome answer him," Kirai stated.

        "I serve Kirai and you were trying to harm my master, you must be stopped," Kagome emotionlessly said.  Inuyasha stood there stunned and hurt, but he didn't show it.  His face became hardened and he glared at Kagome.

        'Don't look at me that way, please,' Kagome silently cried in her head.

        "You are not the Kagome I knew," Inuyasha hatefully said.

        'Hear me,' Kagome thought.

        "Kagome kill him," Kirai ordered.  Kagome notched another arrow and aimed for his heart.  Inuyasha dropped the Tessaiga and stared at her pleadingly.

        'Move!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

        "I could never hate you," he whispered as she released the arrow.

        'Please let this work,' Kagome pleaded in her mind.

She infused the arrow with miko energy and let it fly.  He closed his eyes and opened up his arms as if embracing the arrow.  Sango and Miroku arrived in time to see the arrow dig itself into Inuyasha's heart.  They helplessly watched as Inuyasha went flying of his feet and pinned to a nearby rock.  As his eyes closed he smiled and finally lay still.  Kirai laughed and Kagome lowered her bow and let one tear slide down her cheek as they both disappeared.

Sango and Miroku quickly got off of Kirara's back and ran to Inuyasha's side.  Sango went to touch his face only to quickly pull back and turn away.

"Why did she do it Miroku?"  Sango asked holding back her tears.  

"I don't … wait I sense something," Miroku said.

"What is it?"  Sango asked.

        "He's alive," Miroku said in amazed.  

        "Look at him, he's dead!"  Sango yelled out.  They both turned from each other when they heard moaning coming from Inuyasha's direction.  They both looked to see Inuyasha's eyes open and his hands flex.

        "Wha' …" he trailed off.

        "You are alive," Sango said amazed.  

        "I should be dead," Inuyasha said as he removed the arrow.

        "Just as I sensed," Miroku said smugly.

        "What?"  Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand over the wound.

        "Kagome couldn't kill Inuyasha because she loves him to much.  So she simply knocked him out so he would be safe," Miroku explained.

        "Where did they go?"  Inuyasha asked.

        "They vanished in a cloud of black smoke," Sango said.  Inuyasha growled and put the arrow in his happi and Sango and Miroku watched him as he did that.

        "I think it wise that we head back to Kaede's," Miroku suggested.

        "I agree," Sango said.  Inuyasha stared off into the distance before in nodded his head in agreement.  He could still Kagome, and it wasn't a dead smell, it was a lively smell.  They sighed and left the area heading back to Kaede's village silently.

***********************************************************************************************

        Kagome silently watched as the group left.  Kirai had ordered Kagome to stand on the mountain peak and wait for her to come back.  Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw that Inuyasha was alive.  She sadly smiled.  She could hear Kirai calling her back to her.  Kagome let one tear leave her eye as she turned around and left.

        'I promise to come back to you guys, alive or dead again.  I will be free though.  Free to love and feel for whoever I want, but until that day I will be as I will be,' Kagome thought.

***********************************************************************************************

        I promise to update again and soon because you guys like the story so much $_$

        About the Kikyo thing, she had the soul; it did not change that her body was mad of clay and that nasty stuff.  The soul just gave her another's emotions and mad a false warmth, okay.  ?_?

***********************************************************************************************


	4. Pushin' the Sky

***********************************************************************************************

I am so MAD!!!!!!!!!  !_!  My floppy disk broke so I lost this chapter and many other things.  ARGGGGG!!  Oh well that's five minutes in the past so I guess I must move on.

        I don't own Inuyasha

***********************************************************************************************

Pushing the Sky

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

Shakaku = angel of fire

        The Inuyasha group traveled in silence not knowing if words would break the barrier of their control on tears.  Inuyasha traveled with his head down as if in a trance and when they arrived at Kaede's hut, she could feel the sadness in the air.  She didn't even question them right away because she knew that something happened on the mountain that changed them all.  They walked into Kaede's hut and all sat around her fire pit knowing that they needed to talk.

        "I sense something bad has happened," Kaede said.  Sango started to cry and Miroku just held her close to comfort her and Inuyasha closed his eyes.

        "Kagome is back and she pinned me to a rock," Inuyasha said and opened his eyes.

        "Does she carry hate for ye?"  Kaede questioned unable to believe that.

        "No, she was ordered to kill Inuyasha, but instead she knocked him out," Miroku explained.

        "You all know that Kagome must be put to rest.  She can't go on wandering the earth," Kaede said.

        Inuyasha got up and began to walk out the door when he stopped and without turning around he said, "Could any of you kill her … I know I can't."  He then left and walked into his forest before anyone could answer.

        They sat stunned by what he said.

        "I know I can't, I couldn't kill my brother yet alone someone who has offered me friendship despite my betrayal," Sango said as she blinked away the tears in her eyes.

        "I know how ye feel.  Kagome has left a mark on us that will never go, because of this I feel she would want to be put to rest," Kaede said.

        "I will be the one to do it.  I shall put her to rest, we talked like family and are closer then anyone here," Miroku said in a calm voice.

        "Inuyasha can't know what has been said in this hut because if he did he would stop you or worse kill you," Kaede said.  They all nodded in agreement before they separated to wash up.  Little did they know there was another set of ears listening that had other plans.

        'I have to find my Kagome-mama,' the owner of the ears thought.

***********************************************************************************************

        Inuyasha sat alone in the god tree looking at the setting sun wondering what he was supposed to do.

        'I can't kil-put Kagome to rest.  I can smell that she is alive and has HER soul.  I know that she doesn't hate me she said she never could.  She could have killed me, but she defied her orders and spared me.  I know that she alive and well I just don't know where on when she'll come back.'

        Inuyasha looked at the sky and saw all the different colors and with one last thought he went to sleep. 

        'Gotta 'keep pushin'

***********************************************************************************************

        Kagome sat underneath a tree in the shadows.  She gazed into a fire watching the ambers lick away the peel of the wood.  She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that her body was there instead of the wood.

        'I really did die,' Kagome thought.  'I don't feel dead and I have no desire to walk among the living like Kikyo did.'

        Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the echoes of footsteps approaching her.  She looked over to see Kirai walking towards the fire with two dead rabbits in her hand.  Kagome merely closed her eyes and sat in silence.

        "Kagome," Kirai said.

        "Yes mistress," Kagome answered.

        "Call me Kirai and tend to the fire well I go into the woods," Kirai ordered.  

        "As you wish Kirai," Kagome plainly said as she got and walked towards the fire.  Kagome kneeled down and allowed the garbs of her outfit touch the ground.  Kagome poked at the wood and watched as sparks snapped into the air and slowly died on the ground.  She added more wood and moved her forehand up to her forehead and gently traced the teardrop that imprisoned her.

        She stood up when she saw Kirai return holding a few sticks to roast the rabbits on.  Kirai took a knife out and began to cut the rabbits head off.

        "You can help if you want to," Kirai said.  Kagome walked over and took a knife she had in her happi; and easily poured her miko energy into the blade and cut the rabbits head off easily.  

        "Why do you not talk?"  Kirai asked.  She was annoyed the miko's silence and wanted to break it in any way possible.

        "I have not been ordered to," Kagome said.

        "You now have permission to speak freely," Kirai said hoping this girl would say something.  Kagome silently peeled the skin off the rabbit and when that was done, she put it on one of the sticks.  Kirai finished with her rabbit and put it on a stick.  Kirai looked up and stared at her newest creation and wondered if she gave her to much soul.

        "Why don't you speak now?"  Kirai asked with anger evident in her voice.

        "I have nothing to say," Kagome lifelessly answered.

        "I want to know who you are.  I ask you a question and you ask me a question in return.  The only rule is you must answer truthfully," Kirai said.

        "How old are you?"  Kirai asked.

        "I am seventeen.  How old are you?"  Kagome answered and then asked.

        "I am two hundred years old," Kirai answered.  Kagome was shocked to see a human that could live that long.  "I know you're going to ask me how because I am human.  Let's just say I'm a necromancer."

        "Why did you become a necromancer?"  Kagome asked truly interested.

        "I became one so I could bring my son back.  We lived in a village and one day a pack of wolf youkai attacked us.  My son was only twelve and we ran towards the river.  He pushed me in and then tried to fight the wolf youkai off.  As I went over a waterfall I heard him scream."

        "That's horrible," Kagome said with true sadness.

        "I went back to our village and I found it burned to the ground.  I looked for his body hoping I could give him a proper burial.  I met Urasui, and she taught me how to do what I do now.  We grew close and I looked at her like a sister and then she was killed by her own creation.  I hoped to bring my son back, but I couldn't … Kami wouldn't let me."

        They let a moment of silence wash over them before Kirai decided to talk again and break the silence.

        "Have you ever been in love, Kagome?"

        "Yes, and I still am."

        "With who?"

        "…"

        "Kagome?"

        "I love Inuyasha."

        "Why do you give your love to a half breed when you can get anyone with your power?"

        "I love him for who he is, not what he can become.  Have you ever been in love?"

        "Yes, but it was nothing like your love.  You are free to do what you want for the rest of the night, come back at dawn."

        "Thank Lady Kirai." 

        Kagome walked off into the shadows making sure to take her bow with her in case any demons were out to get her.  She walked deeper into the forest of the mountains since all she ever saw were mostly non-mountain area.  Kagome walked until she heard a roar and another youkai's call for help.  She took of into a sprint and came into a clearing where she saw a bear youkai attacking a falcon youkai.  Kagome notched an arrow and released her arrow instantly purifying the bear youkai.  She saw a bloody falcon that was the only size of a regular falcon with a broken wing lying on the ground trying to fly away from her.

        "I won't harm you," she softly said.  The youkai lay there looking her over and she did the same.  Kagome noted that this youkai had golden brown feather that were almost orange on the top of its heads.  She could also see that this youkai had pure blue eyes and she could sense there was something more to him.  The falcon looked liked he calmed down, he started to glow a pure white and in an instant he was a human boy.  He did have golden orange wings on his back, his hair was a wild sun orange that was short and spiked, and his eyes were a pure blue.

        "No offence, but what are you?"  Kagome asked.

        "I'm a fire falcon youkai," he simply said.

        "I Kagome, a formally dead miko and you are?"  Kagome questioned.

        "I'm Shakaku," he answered with a nod.

        "Well, looks like I'm going to have to bandage that wing of yours," she said.

        "It's my arm that's hurt now," he said with a grin.

        "I've never heard of falcon youkai.  Can you tell me about yourself?"  Kagome asked.

        "Yeah if I can ask the same for you," he replied.

        "That is fine."

        Kagome helped Shakaku up and they started to walk back to camp.

        "How do you know you can trust me?"  He asked.

        "If a person has to ask that question, I am sure they can be trusted," she answered.

        When they arrived at camp Kirai gave Kagome a questioning look and Kagome shrugged.  Kirai shrugged back and Kagome took that as a sign that it was okay to tend to him.  She started to bandage his arm when he started to talk.

        "I come from a clan of fire falcons that live on the top of this mountain.  I was exiled because I refused to take the throne as the new lord of the clan, I didn't want that type of power.  So they threw me down the mountain and that bear youkai got me.  I rarely fight and that was just my resting form I was in," Shakaku explained.

        "How many forms do you have?"  Kagome asked and started on another layer of wrap.

        "I have three, you already saw two.  My last form is a giant flacon that is covered in flames.  I'll have to take you for a ride," he said with a grin.  She smiled at him.

        "That would be nice, but wouldn't I get burned?"  She asked.

        "I get to choose my riders."  They both laughed and then he looked seriously at her.

        "Kagome, you have saved my life and in my clan's traditions I owe you my life."

        "If you owe me anything it is a friendship," Kagome said with a warm smile.

        "I take it you want birdbrain to follow us," Kirai said as she looked at Kagome.

        "Only if you permit it Lady Kirai," Kagome quickly said.

        "I permit it only because you need a friend around," Kirai said.  Kagome gave her a confused look as she walked away.  Kagome began to pack what little things they had because it would be time for them to leave this area soon.

***********************************************************************************************

        In the forest, you could hear little feet running towards the mountains.  Branches and grass got in the way, but the feet kept moving on determined to get to her.  He could her the howl of a nearby wolf.  He took off faster wanting to avoid any other youkai as best as possible.  He could smell her and that's when he transformed into his pink balloon form to float towards her scent.  The owner of the feet began to ascend further and let out a sigh of relief as he made it safely into the air

        'I'm coming Kagome-mama'

***********************************************************************************************

Okay, sorry, it took so long to update, but I had finals and all that beautiful stuff.  So, I'll probably update over the weekend.  Please review   **~.***

***************************************************************************************************


	5. Redemption

***********************************************************************************************

        I've been trying to update as fast as possible.  I just started my new classes and have finally made up a months work of homework!  So, I think I'll be updating faster.  Don't ask me what the chapter name has anything to do with the story, because I really don't know.  I just like the word *_*

        I do not own Inuyasha

***********************************************************************************************

Redemption 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

Shakaku = angel of fire

Four A.M., two hours to go 

I'm wearing out a lonely glow 

I miss you more than I could know 

Here I am, here I am 

I've got my hand in redemption's side 

Whose scars are bigger than these doubts of mine 

I'll fit all of these monstrosities inside 

and I'll come alive 

With my fist down at your feet 

I was running out of mysteries 

Insecure and incomplete, here I am, here I am, 

won't you get me? 

My fears have worn me out 

My fears have worn me out 

My fears have worn me, worn me 

        Shippo ran as fast as he could and hoped that his adopted mother might sense him.  He searched the ground below him for anything that might look like Kagome.  He sighed in defeat and floated down to the ground knowing that he was in more danger there.  He landed at the middle of a mountain and began to walk around.  He finally caught the scent of Kagome; he smiled in delight as he ran up the mountain searching for her.  He transformed again and floated in the air to see a bird flying at him.  He shrugged and went floating about until he noticed that it was a fire falcon youkai and was coming right at him.  

        "AAAAAAHHHHH!"  Shippo yelled as he panicked and untransformed.  Shippo silently cussed under his breathe as he began to fall.  Shippo closed his eyes and put his arms over his face to protect him.

        'Don't miss me Kagome,' was Shippo's only thought as he continued to fall.  

*RIP*

        Shippo slowly opened his eyes when he noticed that he heard a rip, and he was able to think.  His eyes snapped opened as he noticed the ground below him was moving.  He glanced up and saw that the falcon youkai was the only thing keeping him from falling.  Shippo got a depressed look on his face as he gave up hope and decided to become breakfast.  He watched as the falcon flew to the other side of the mountain.  He then sniffed the air to notice that the wind carried Kagome's scent.

        "Let me GO!"  Shippo shouted as he began to squirm around again.  The falcon youkai began to get irritated and flew tree level and when he came to a clearing, he dropped Shippo.  She started to fall towards a person that seemed to be waiting for him.  He screamed as everything rushed up towards him and he closed his eyes out of fear.  

        "Shippo?"  A voice asked.  Shippo slowly opened his eyes curious to what said his name.  He was confused and didn't even think about taking in the scent or the gentle tone of the feminine voice.  Shippo's eyes went wide when he saw the familiar face.

        "Shippo?"  The gentle voice asked.

        "Ka … ka … Kagome?"  Shippo asked stuttering.  Kagome watched as Shippo's little hand reached forward and lightly touched Kagome's face to make sure what he was real. 

        'It's really her,' Shippo thought with awe as smiled.  He tightly hugged her and began to cry.  Kagome rubbed his back in a soothing gesture as he cried.  He looked up into her eyes with his watery green eyes.

        "Don't leave ever again!"  Shippo cried out in a demanding voice.

        Kagome gazed sadly at him and said, "Shippo you know I don't belong here."

        "No!  You do belong!  You smell alive and you have YOUR soul," Shippo angrily said.  

        "Shippo, I will have to eventually go," Kagome said.

        "Not necessarily, I made it so your body won't age," a new voice said.

        "WHAT!"  Kagome yelled.  Shippo looked over to the person she was yelling and then tried to hide himself in Kagome's arms.

        "Kagome it's fine, you may not age, but you are still killable," Kirai said with a smirk.  

        "Shippo, this is Lady Kirai.  She is the one who brought me back," Kagome introduced.

        "Hi," Shippo cautiously said.  Kirai smiled at the little kit and he swore if that smile was anymore wicked it make Naraku's look like a baby's.  

        "Hello Shippo.  If I'm right than this is your mom?"  Kirai asked.

        "Yeah … adopted," Shippo responded.

        "Do you want to stay with Kagome?"  Kirai asked.  Kagome glared at Kirai trying to find any evil in this offer. 

        "I'd love to!"  Shippo excitedly yelled.

        "You can stay … but on one condition, you can't see any of your other friends," Kirai said.

        "That isn't—"

        "Quiet Kagome," Kirai ordered.  Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence.

        "I'll stay for my mama," Shippo bravely said.  Kirai smiled and looked at Kagome giving each other a tacit agreement.

        "Shippo you shouldn't have done that," Kagome softly said.

        "I did it because I want to be with you no matter what," Shippo said as he snuggled into her arms.  Kagome warmly smiled at what little happiness she had.  She then walked over Shakaku and watched as he transformed to his human form.  

        "Did I catch a good brunch?"  Shakaku asked with a grin.

*SMACK*

        "NO!  That BRUNCH is my SON!"  Kagome yelled at him.  Shippo looked around and saw the same youkai except it was cowering in fear.  Shippo then looked up and saw why, Kagome's face was pure red, and she had fire in her eyes.

        "Sorry," Shakaku mumbled as he began to crawl away.

        "Stop and get up now," Kagome commanded.  He slowly got up and turned around so he was facing her. 

        "I want you to introduce yourself to my SON," she ordered more then asked.

        Shakaku looked down at Shippo and Shippo looked right back at him not showing any fear.

        "I am Shakaku and am sorry for mistaking you for brunch," he said.

        "I'm Shippo," he replied cautiously.  Shippo watched the youkai nod and turn to walk away.  He just stared at his orange wings as if in a trance.  He admired how the orange had a fire quality, each feather when reflecting the sun looked like a fire wanting to be free.

        "Kagome it is time that you find the direction of the Shikon no Tama," Kirai said, as she looked Kagome in the eyes.

        "I don't know how," Kagome honestly said.

        "Shakaku will fly you into the air and all you have to do is close your eyes and focus on what the jewel feels like," Kirai explained.  

        Kagome nodded and set Shipp on the ground.  She then looked up into the sky and then to Shakaku.  He nodded his head and he wrapped his wings around himself and let an orange of light consume him.  Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright light and when she removed her arm a large bird shone in front of her.  It didn't even look like it was solid.  The body looked like a part of the sun had lost its self.  It was lava sculpted to look like a bird and wild flames consumed its body as its ice blue eyes glowed of rebellion.  Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and walked up to Shakaku hesitating.  She reached out a hand and touched his wing and smiled in awe when she realized she wasn't going to be burned.  Kagome got on his back and they flew up into the air until they were a dot.

        "This seems like a good place to focus, so hold it here," Kagome said.  Shakaku nodded in understanding and floated in that one place.  Kagome stood up and gazed at the surrounding blue sky before she brought her hands to a prayer position and closed her eyes focusing on what the jewel felt like.  Kagome reached her mind out and closed off all her senses.  As she reached her mind out, she could feel a powerful energy source coming from a certain direction.  This was it; she could feel the jewel again and even see it again.  Kagome snapped opened her eyes.

        "It's in the Northern Lands."

***********************************************************************************************

        "SHIPPO!"  Inuyasha yelled out as he wandered around the village.  Sango was the first to notice that Shippo wasn't around since that night they talked about Kagome.  He had been missing for two days and now the whole village was searching for him.  Inuyasha had searched all the trees and Sango and Miroku searched any nearby villages.  The group finally came together at the well.

        "I believe he overhead us last night," Miroku said.

        "No Fucking DUH!"  Inuyasha yelled at him.

        "This is not the time to yell," Sango warned.  

        "Keh!"

        "Sango is right, we have to work together," Miroku said.

        "His scent is fading, if we track him we have to go now," Inuyasha said  Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha surprised that he would even offer to help Shippo.

"Kirara come," Sango yelled out.  Inuyasha sniffed the air and began to follow to follow where the scent was most potent.  They followed Shippo's trail for what seemed like hours.  They came to a stop and let sorrowful eyes land on a mountain.  Inuyasha growled and got down on his hands and knees and began to sniff the area furiously.  Sango and Miroku's sweat dropped when they saw him acting like a dog.

        "What's wrong Inuyasha?"  Miroku asked, his voice confused.

        "His damn scent disappears from here," Inuyasha curtly answered.  

        Kirara meowed and transformed into her giant cat form and pointed her head up.  

        'I can smell Kagome,' Inuyasha thought as the others watched his far away gaze.

        "I think Shippo went to Kagome," Sango said.  

        "Shippo is not stupid, he is very aware of has happened to Kagome," Miroku said.

        "Why would he try and find her if she's dead?"  Sango wondered.

        "Because he loves her no matter what she is," Inuyasha answered while gazing at the mountain.

        'Was he talking about Shippo or …… himself?'  Miroku and Sango wondered.  The group began to walk towards the mountain not knowing how to deal with anything that might happen.  Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and Inuyasha began jumping rock to rock determined to Shippo and subconsciously Kagome.  Sango hid her emotions behind a stoic mask that held a raging storm of emotions.  Miroku sadly sighed knowing what he had to do if they came across Kagome this time.

        'Kami help me, I feel like I am betraying a sister by even thinking about laying her to rest,' Miroku thought letting his bright view on life drop.  He rubbed the center of his newly held hand.

        'How can I kill someone that helped give me a second chance at life?'  Miroku asked himself.

        'I don't think I can.'  Miroku looked ahead and watched as the scenery around them became a blur because of their speed.  The only thing on everybody's mind as the traveled was, 'Kagome.'

***********************************************************************************************

        Sorry, that it took so long for another update.  My school has been giving me a load.  Anyways, Please review no matter how small the review or how long. 

~Bye~ ^_^

***********************************************************************************************


	6. The Northern Meeting

***********************************************************************************************

I've been getting writing ideas all week for a new story, but I've been taking those ideas and letting them blend with my other stories.  So here's the new chapter and I decide to open it with a quote.

***********************************************************************************************

The Northern Meeting

"Those who cling to life die, and those who defy death live."  Uesugi Kenshin

"Talking"

'Thought'

*Sound*

Shakaku = angel of fire

        Kirai and the rest of the group started traveling north and Kagome eventually picked up on its energy and started following it.  Nobody said a word this morning and then tension was killing Kagome.  Shippo sat on Kagome's shoulders wondering when they would arrive at the new place.  They reached the border of Northern territory in about a day and made camp again for Shippo to rest.  Shakaku feel asleep in a nearby tree and was supposedly guarding camp.  Kagome closed her eyes and felt around for any nearby demons and she was met with the aura of a half demon.

        "Kirai," Kagome said.

        "Yes Kagome," Kirai replied.

        "May I go out to the woods to think?"  Kagome asked.  Kirai stared at Kagome suspiciously for a few seconds.

        "You may, but be back before dawn," Kirai said as she looked away from Kagome and back to their newly started campfire.  

***********************************************************************************************

        Sango and Miroku now stood on what appeared to be an old campsite on the mountain.  Inuyasha continued to sniff around the area trying to find any strange scent.  Kirara rested in the arms of Sango and Miroku stood looking out towards the north wondering where Kagome could be out there.  He walked over to where the fire pit was and sniffed around that area and froze.  Sango gave him a worried look when his eyes widened.  

        "Inuyasha, are you okay?"  Sango asked now drawing Miroku's attention. 

        "What is wrong?"  Miroku asked with a serious voice.  Inuyasha stood there and closed his eyes as he took inhaled air and took in the scent of moonflowers.  

        'Kagome, where are you?'  Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes.

        "Inuyasha, what is it you smell?"  Miroku asked already knowing the answer.  Sango watched as Inuyasha's face blanked when Miroku spoke and she looked into Miroku's eyes seeing that they held doubt towards the blanked hanyou.  

        "I smell … Shippo, and he's traveling with 'Kagome' another group," Inuyasha said.

        "Why would he travel with another group?"  Sango asked.

        "Perhaps there is more to the scent," Miroku warily commented.  Kirara walked around the camp and began to smell around. 

        "Are you saying I'm hiding something?"  Inuyasha growled out.

        "I was not accusing you of anything," Miroku calmly said.  'He's hiding her,' Miroku thought.  Sango watched as Kirara stopped in the area that Inuyasha froze at and began to meow.  

*Mew*

*Mew*

        Miroku and Sango glanced at Kirara and raised an eyebrow towards Inuyasha.

        "Shut up!  You stupid neko!"  Inuyasha yelled and then growled.

        "Inuyasha, Kirara has done nothing, so calm down!"  Sango yelled at him.  Inuyasha growled and looked away and started walking north.  He stopped walking and turned around to face the group.

        "We'll travel north for a few hours and camp at sunset," Inuyasha said and then continued walking.  Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and then started to walk with a soft sigh.  Sango and Miroku walked a distance away making sure they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

        "What do you think he smelt back there?"  Sango asked Miroku.

        "I think he smelt Kagome," Miroku answered unhappily.

        "I had a feeling that Kagome had been there," Sango said.  

        "Sango, would you hate me if I was the one to put—"

        "I could never hate you," Sango said with a blush rising to her cheeks.

'Why did I just say that?'  Sango asked herself.  Miroku stopped walking and laid his hand on Sango's shoulder to stop her.  He looked at her and gave her a true smile and she gave him an embarrassed look.  He stepped closer to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.  Sango stiffened and then began to relax and wrapped her arms around him.

'I have been embraced like this since my families death.'

'I wish we could stay like this forever.'

Sango was just about to relax when she felt a certain hand travel south.  She pushed him away and smacked him across the face with Hiraikotsu.  Sango then looked away and started to power walk towards Inuyasha's direction..  They all traveled in silence trying to find Shippo and avoid conversation.  When the sun began to set Inuyasha went out into the woods and caught a deer for dinner.  He carried it back to camp and skinned it leaving Miroku and Sango to do the rest.  

"I'm going to go out for a run, I'll be back before sun rise," Inuyasha said before the group had a chance to protest he was off into the night.  

        He continued to run in the forest following the scent if moonflowers.  He slowed down and jumped into a nearby tree.  He watched as the sun went slowly below the horizon.  

        'Kagome, what are you doing right now?  Where are you?'  

***********************************************************************************************

        Kagome walked through the woods calmly enjoying the peacefulness.  She sighed and walked towards the half demon aura she felt.  She came to tree where the aura felt the strongest and she smiled.  She sat beneath the waiting for the time that the half demon would act.  She picked up a sakura blossom and began to softly sing a song as she stared at the flower.

I look to the moon  'It reminds me of you' 

_I can't stop, but think of you._  'Inuyasha, I want to leave you be.'

These days are darkened  'Everything's miserable.' 

_Time has ended_  'It will never age me.'

_Questions running in my mind  _'How will I die?'

_Can't help, but feel alive  _'How can I be alive if I'm dead?'

_Knowing I have to leave  _'My time is short or never ending.'

_Makes me mourn tears_  'I mourn my own tears because they're hollow.'

When she was done with the song, she let the blossom go off into the wind with a single tear.

***********************************************************************************************

        Inuyasha glared at the darkened sky growling about the stupid clouds and how they blocked his view.  He madly sighed and was about to close his eyes when he heard a branch snap behind him.  He put his hand on Tessaiga's handle and listened closely.  He could hear soft footsteps coming towards the tree and his eyes widened in surprise at the scent.  He relaxed his grip on Tessaiga and watched as she came and sat below his tree.  He didn't know what to do or say about.

        'Does she know I'm here?'  His ears perked up when he heard her began to softly sing a song.  He listened to each word and soon he to began to question himself and why he was out here.  He just couldn't leave her alone … not ever; he could never leave her alone.  He decided that it was time for them to meet and say something.  He didn't know if she would try to kill or what.  He jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of her.  She looked up at him and showed that her chocolate brown eyes held tension.

        "Don't look at me with pity," Kagome softly said.  

        "I don't pity you, I could only pity you if you pitied yourself," he responded.  She smiled up at him and patted the ground beside herself.  He just stood there and looked at her confused at why she would do that.  Kagome smiled at him and truly looked happily into his eyes for one moment.

        'Kikyo would try and suck me into hell, but Kagome … she wants me just to sit next to her.'

        "Inuyasha, please sit*Thump* oops?"  Kagome said unsure. 

        "Damn it Kagome!  Can't you go one minute without out saying the 's' word!"  Inuyasha yelled at her.  

        "I was just trying to get you to s-i-t next to me," Kagome growled back.  Inuyasha sat up and sat across from her and she sadly sighed letting her face fall towards the ground.  

        "Why?"  Inuyasha asked.  Kagome looked up at him and leaned against the tree and stared at the stars.  

        She softly chuckled and said, "Don't you ever look at the stars and wonder if there is any type of life after death?"

        "Don't avoid my question," Inuyasha sternly said.

        "Aren't you even wondering what heaven felt like or how dying felt?"  Kagome asked.

        "Answer me," Inuyasha said.

        "I did answer you."

        "No you didn't."

        "There is no true answer to why we do the things we do.  If there were answers, we wouldn't do the things we do.  The answer is that we do the things we do because it's a quick fix."

        "So you knock me out with an arrow for a quick fix?"

        "I knocked you out because I love you and I was being controlled."

        "How come you're not being controlled now?"

        "She gave some time off."  

        Inuyasha reached his hand out and ran his thumb across the teardrop that lay in the middle of her forehead.  He let his hand gently trace her face minding his claws.  When his hand reached her chin, she reached her hand up and put it on his hand.  She closed her eyes and snuggled into his hand.

        "Kagome, you're not cold; you're living.  Please stay with me."

        "I know that I am alive … I should be dead and not try to cling to something that isn't meant to be."

        "I won't allow you to leave me again!"

        "Inuyasha, I'm begging you to let go.  I don't want to hurt you."

        "If you die again, I want to die with you."

        "I can't—" 

        "I would follow you to hell and back."

        "I'm not asking you to."

        "I'm don't care!  I want to be with you!"

        "If you want to be with me we have to find the Shikon no Tama."

        "What?  I thought it was burned with your body."

        "It was released and went flying towards the north so watch for it because Kirai is seeking it."

        "For what?"

        "To bring her love Naraku back."

        "WHAT!?"

        "It is almost sunrise I have to go and remember she controls me with this teardrop."

        Kagome and Inuyasha turned to walk away when Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her close to him.  He tilted her chin up and deeply kissed her letting all his emotions pour out.  Kagome began to respond when he pulled away and lowered his mouth to her ear.

        His hot breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "You're mine."  Inuyasha jumped into the tree and took off running.  Kagome smiled and then began to walk away.

***********************************************************************************************

Please Review!  I hoped you all liked the little song part!  

~BYE~

***********************************************************************************************


	7. The Western Lord

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I wanted to finish my other story really badly.  So, I promise quicker updates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Western Lord

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Shakaku = angel of fire

Kampai = drinking salute 

Itadakimasu = say before you eat

Gochisosama = say when done eating

        Kagome arrived at the break of down seeing Shippo asleep on Shakaku's stomach.  Kirai lay resting with a newly carved staff.  Kagome looked at the hand size staff in confusion wondering what its use was for.  Kagome sat next to the dead fire and stared at the smoke that rose from it.

        "Kirai, it is the break of dawn.  What are your orders?"  Kagome asked.  Kirai sat up and stretched with a yawn.

        "Wake up the others and we will travel till we reach a village," Kirai said.  Kagome nodded and walked over to Shippo and picked him up.  She cradled him in her arms and let a soft whistle out.  She then began to hum a gentle melody that got him to blink then yawn.  He then stretched his body and lazily smiled at her.  Kagome kissed him on the forehead and set him on the ground.  

        "How come I don't get a wake up like that?"  Shakaku asked with a yawn.  

        "Because you are a perverted bird man," Kagome said and gave him the shoulder.

        "And you know this how?"  He tossed back.

        "Get up and ready, we travel till we reach a village," Kagome stated and walked away to pick up any extra arrows.  They then packed up and began to travel North on the Western Lands.

        'I feel an ill wind blowing our way,' Kagome thought as she glanced back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha arrived at camp to find that the fire was dead and Sango's hiraikotsu was on a certain monk's head.  Inuyasha sighed and looked around to see Kirara sitting in a tree.

        "I thought cats don't do trees?"  Inuyasha snorted.  Kirara meowed and looked towards the north.  Sango moaned and rolled over and stretched with a light yawn.  She then pushed herself up and scratched her head as she let her vision clear.  She got up and walked over to Miroku and picked up her weapon.  She put her weapon on her back and kicked Miroku.

        "Wake up Miroku," Sango said as she lightly kicked him again. 

        His eyes fluttered open and he gazed into her eyes and said, "Sango, I was having the most lovely dream.  You were in it and you agreed to bear my child."

        "Hentai!"  *Smack*

        "OW!"

        "Hentai no baka," Sango mumbled as she walked away from a black and blue Miroku.

        "You guys have an abusive relationship," Inuyasha mumbled.  Sango sent him a sharp glare and fire appeared behind her.

        "WE DON"T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!"  She screamed at Inuyasha.  Inuyasha hid behind Miroku's bruised form.

        "You can't deny it," Miroku mumbled.

        *POW*

        "Hentai!"  Sango yelled as she kicked Miroku.  Inuyasha went flying back with Miroku since he was behind him.  After they cleaned up, they began to walk towards the north hoping not to have lost any time by cleaning up.  Inuyasha led the group and was sniffing the area when he smelt it.

        "Shit," Inuyasha growled as he stopped and listened to the forest.

        "What is it Inuyasha?"  Miroku asked.

        "Sesshoumaru has been here," Inuyasha said.

        "What do you think he wants?"  Sango asked.

        "I don't give a shit what he wants, but we better pick up the pace," Inuyasha said.  Sango and Miroku nodded and got on Kirara once she transformed.  They continued running north in hopes to find Kagome and Shippo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        When Kagome and the others arrived at the village, the village miko came out.

        "What do the likes of you want?"  The miko rudely asked while giving a look of disgust to Shippo and Shakaku.

        "Kagome, you shall negotiate," Kirai ordered more then asked.  Shippo stood behind Kagome and Shakaku stood next to her with his arms crossed.

        "I am Kagome, the miko of Kaede's village and I ask if we can eat here and have safe passage through your village," Kagome calmly stated. 

        "I am Lady Sakura and I see it fit for you and the other lady to pass … but I do not permit youkai in this village," Sakura said.

        "These youkai are not here to harm anyone.  They are but my companions and anything they do, I shall take the responsibility for," Kagome explained.  

        "I can not put my village at risk," Sakura said a little more forcefully.

        "Do you deny the truth of my words?"  Kagome questioned now that she was getting pissed.

        "Yes, since I heard Kaede's last miko was killed," Sakura, said and the villagers began to whisper.  Kagome looked shocked, but the glared at her. 

        "Let's go around these pathetic humans," Shakaku said.  He then let his feathers ruffle as he made heat radiate off his body.  Shippo clutched onto Kagome's leg and Kirai stood there indifferent.

        "Mama, I'm scared," Shippo whispered to Kagome as he tugged on her pants.

        "You that thing call you mother," Sakura disgustedly said.  Kagome now glared at the woman and stepped up closer to her so she was nose to nose.

        "Get this through your pathetic mind!  He is my son and you shall treat him as an equal or else …" Kagome trailed off leaving the threat hanging.

        "Or else what?  What can a dead miko do?"  Sakura mockingly asked.

        "Are you challenging my honor?"  Kagome asked.

        "Yes, I am," Sakura defiantly said.  Kagome turned to Kirai.

        "May I teach this woman a lesson?"  Kagome asked.

        "Do as you please, Kagome," Kirai said wanting to see Kagome's full power.

        "Thank you, Kirai.  Shakaku stand down and Shippo stay by Shakaku," Kagome ordered.

        "We go to the field," Sakura said.  Kagome stoically followed along with the village and her group.  Kagome stood at one end of the field while Sakura stood at the other.

        "You are allowed to use any weapon you want!"  Sakura yelled to Kagome.

        "I won't need any!"  Kagome calmly yelled back.

        "We begin now!"  Sakura yelled as she noched an arrow.  Kagome started to walk forward and Sakura shot her arrow and Kagome merely held up her hand and the arrow deflected.  Kagome chuckled lightly and ran forward.  Sakura noched another arrow and fired missing Kagome.  Kagome now stood nose to nose with Sakura.

        Kagome chuckled lightly and in an amused voice said, "And you call yourself a miko.  I win."  Sakura growled and twisted around bring a dagger down towards Kagome thigh.  Sakura stared in shock when it hit nothing; she quickly scanned the field to find Kagome missing.  Sakura fell to the ground face first.  Sakura rolled over and glared at Kagome as she stood up.

        "I forfeit, but you may only stay one day," Sakura said as she wiped any dirt off her face.  Kagome smiled and Shippo ran up to her and jumped in her arms.  Shippo turned his head to Sakura and stuck out his tongue.  Sakura fumed and walked towards the village with what little respect she had left.  One of the villages elder men walked up to Kagome and Kirai.

        "Lady Kagome, you are most welcomed in my tavern.  I will serve you and your youkai," the man offered.

        "Thank you, that would be nice," Kagome said and smiled.  They followed the man through the town getting various looks from the villagers.  Kirai looked around with an uninteresting gaze, while Shakaku stared at anyone that stared at him.  When they arrived at the tavern the sat on the little cushion seats.  They man told one of the girls to give the visitors a meal on the house.  The young girl walked over to the table carrying a teapot.  She filled everyone's cup and then set the teapot on the counter.

        "Yes, I would like some Rice Balls," Kagome ordered.

        "Can I have kitsune udon?"  Shippo asked.  The girl smiled and nodded her head.

        "I would like miso soup," Kirai ordered.

        "I'll have sushi," Shakaku said.  The girl nodded and then walked off into the back room.  Kagome raised her cup and they all said, "Kampai."

        Once they were done drinking the tea Shippo got the teapot and poured some more into everyone's cup.  He then took his seat and waited for the food.  Silence overcame the group and Kagome coughed.

        "Once we finish this meal you can try to locate the jewel," Kirai said.

        "Yes, that would be wise," Kagome, said even though she was internally groaning.  The meal came to the table they all said, "Itadakimasu."  They ate in silence and once they were done, Kagome told the girl, "Gochisosama."

        They thanked the man and glared at Sakura as they left the village in hopes of locating the jewel.  They stopped walking when they were six miles away from the village.  Shakaku transformed into his giant youkai form and allowed Kagome to stand on his back as he flew into the air.  Kagome closed her eyes and saw that the jewel was more in the middle on the northwest.

        "It's in the middle area of the northwest," Kagome told Kirai once she was back on the ground.

        "How many days away?"  Kirai asked.

        "Three days away if we only stop once," Kagome answered.  Shakaku went back into his human form and they began to walk ahead towards the area Kagome said.  Kirai started to walk away and Kagome set an arrow down in the direction of jewel and her.  Kagome caught up and silently walked behind Kirai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Do you smell that?"  A soft yet masculine voice asked.  

        *Sniff, sniff*

        "It can't be," another voice said.

        "What is it?"  A small human child with a sideways ponytail asked.

        "Do you question this Sesshoumaru's sanity?"  Sesshoumaru asked 

        "No, no, it's just that she is dead!"

        "Jaken."

        "Yes, my Lord."

        "Shut up."

        Sesshoumaru then started to walk away living Jaken behind.

        "Come Rin," Sesshoumaru called.  The girl gave a huge smile and skipped towards him.

        "Yes, my Lord," Rin happily said as she continued skipping.  Jaken huffed and then ran to catch up to them.  Rin skipped around Sesshoumaru and began to sing.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you

each day is neat 

even though Jaken has smelly feet.

Travel through the forest

Lord Fluffy" Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow as Rin continues.

"Lord Fluffy makes each day

wandering his land, Lord Fluffy."

        "My feet do not stink," Jaken complained.  Rin laughed and began to skip around Jaken.

        "Jaken is smelly!  Jaken is smelly!"  Rin chanted.

        "Shut up you stupid human brat!"  Jaken yelled in her face.  Sesshoumaru turned around and smiled at Rin.

        "Rin, close your eyes," Sesshoumaru ordered.  Rin shut her eyes and all she could her is forgive me my lord.

        "You may open your eyes," Sesshoumaru said.  Rin opened her eyes and watched Jaken flying in the distance.

        "I didn't know Jaken could fly," she innocently said.

        "He can't," Sesshoumaru stated.  Rin shrugged and followed Sesshoumaru through the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha and company arrived at a nearby village.  They were about to pass through the village when an arrow landed at there feet.  Inuyasha growled and looked up to see a miko with another arrow noched.

        "What business does a filthy half breed have here?"  The miko asked not taking her eyes off the group.

        "Wench, all we need to do is pass through your village," Inuyasha growled.

        "I allow no one to pass," the miko said.

        "Inuyasha lets go around the village, we don't have time to wait," Sango said getting pissed at the miko.

        "Kagome came through this village, I can smell her on the miko," Inuyasha stated.

        "You know that pathetic miko?" the miko asked.

        "Don't you dare speak ill of Kagome!"  Sango yelled and went to punch the miko only to be pulled back by Miroku.

        "Why is her scent on you?"  Inuyasha demanded.

        "She fought me for passage," the miko answered.

        "Lady Kagome and three others passed by us going straight," the elder man said as he pointed in her direction.

        Inuyasha pushed the miko out of the way and Miroku thanked the man while following Sango and Inuyasha.  Kirara transformed and the two got on her following Inuyasha through the deep forest.  After six miles of traveling, the sun began to set and the group now walked through the forest.  Inuyasha saw an arrow on the ground and smirked.  He picked it up and looked off into that direction.

        "She's traveling this way!"  Inuyasha yelled.

        "How do you know?"  Sango asked.

        "She left this," Inuyasha said and showed them the arrow.  They said nothing and continued to travel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Rin happily walked next to Sesshoumaru and started to skip ahead.  Rin came to a clearing and screamed when she saw her.  Kagome's head snapped over to the screaming child, her eyes widened in shock.  Sesshoumaru came running and stood in front of Rin who now hid behind his leg.

        "You were dead.  I saw your body," Sesshoumaru emotionlessly said.  Rin looked over and saw Kagome standing with her bow hands.  She also saw Shippo and two other people.

        "You came to my funeral?"  Kagome asked.

        "You don't smell like the other one did.  You also carry your full soul," Sesshoumaru observed.

        "Is she an Angel?"  Rin asked with her eyes full of hope.  Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin's eyes and sighed.

        "No, she's a dead corpse," Jaken exclaimed.  Rin began to get teary and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

        "Yes Rin, she is an angel," Sesshoumaru answered as Jaken scowled.

        "Kagome, who is that thing?"  Kirai asked referring to Sesshoumaru.

        "You dare insult this Sesshoumaru, lowly human?"  Sesshoumaru coldly said. 

        "Kirai, that is the Lord of the Western Lands," Kagome growled out.

        "I don't care who he is, kill them," Kirai ordered.  Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes glazed over to a zombie like state.  She quickly drew her arrow and shot it right at Rin.  Sesshoumaru growled and picked up Rin, placing her in a tree for safety.

        "That's even lower, aiming for a child," Sesshoumaru growled out.

        'Why did she attack?'  Sesshoumaru wondered.  He charged straight for Kagome with his poison claw.  Shippo cried out trying to get to her, but Shakaku held him tightly.  Kirai watched in enjoyment as Kagome was being rushed.  Kagome disappeared to the right and punched him in the side.  Sesshoumaru growled and kicked her to the ground placing his foot on her throat.  He growled at her and she showed no emotion.  He then looked closer to her face to find that there was a teardrop on her forehead.

        Kagome place her hands around his ankle and began to purify his leg.  He jumped back and Kagome jumped up and kneed him in the face.  Sesshoumaru smacked her down when she went to attack.

        'She's not fully human,' Sesshoumaru thought. 

        "Finish him off!"  Kirai shouted.  The teardrop flashed and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

        'She's being controlled.'

        "Why is she doing this Shippo?"  Shippo cried out.

        "She is being controlled," Sesshoumaru calmly yelled out.  He pinned her to the ground and gathered poison in his claw preparing to remove the stone when he was tackled from the side.

        "Get off of her you bastard!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Sorry about cutting it off there and not updating sooner.  I wanted to finish my other story so I could start another one.  I will be updating more frequently though ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Set Her Free

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like I said.  Faster updates if I can (=^_^=)

I don't own Inuyasha or any of that stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Set Her Free

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Shakaku = Angel of fire

        "Get off her you bastard!"  Inuyasha yelled as he tackled Sesshoumaru.  Kagome instantly got up and noched an arrow and aimed it at Sesshoumaru.  He kicked Inuyasha to the side and dodged the arrow.  

        "Kagome!  Lets go!"  Kirai shouted.  Kagome noched another arrow and fired it at Rin.  Shakaku transformed and they took off.  Kagome sadly looked off to her friends.

        "AAAAAAHHHHH!"  Rin screamed as it came closer.  Kirara flew up letting Sango get up to the tree.  Sango landed in font of Rin and used hiraikotsu to block the arrow that was trying to dig its way into the giant bone.  Sesshoumaru jumped into the tree and used his poison claw to melt the arrow away, while Inuyasha took the two down to safety.  Sesshoumaru landed on the ground gracefully.  Rin ran over to him and hugged his leg.

        "Thank you for saving me, Lord Fluffy," Rin thanked and then ran over to Sango.  Miroku choked on his laughter knowing that if he laughed he'd be dead.  Sango was trying to hold her laughter in.

        "Thank you for saving me.  Rin is thankful," the small girl thanked.  Inuyasha started to cry and roll around on the ground with laughter.

        "LORD FLUFFY?"  Inuyasha laughed out.  Rin walked up to Inuyasha and glared at him.  She pointed a finger at him.

        "Don't make fun of Lord Fluffy!"  She scolded.  Inuyasha stared at the young girl before breaking out in laughter again.  Rin scowled and Sesshoumaru watched the two in amusement.  She took her foot and kicked him in the shins.

        "OW!"

        "That's what you get!"  Rin yelled.

        "Oi, you little-"

        "Watch your tongue else I'll rip it out," Sesshoumaru interrupted him.

        Rin then looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Why did she try to hurt Rin?"

        "Who?"  Inuyasha asked.

        "The angel," Rin innocently said.

        "She means Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

        "Don't worry about it," Inuyasha emotionlessly said.

        "Lets go after them," Inuyasha said to his group as he started to walk away. 

        "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called out.

        "Leave us be," Inuyasha stopped and said.

        "I can free her," Sesshoumaru said.

        "So?  If we kill the witch the stone is useless," Inuyasha bluntly said.

        "What if the witch orders her death?"  Sesshoumaru questioned.

        "Fuck it.  What do you want in return?"  Inuyasha growled out.

        "The only thing I ask is that your wench takes in Rin when she becomes a woman," Sesshoumaru offered.

        "It's a deal," Inuyasha reluctantly said.  The group now began to run and fly the direction Kagome went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "How far are we?"  Kirai asked Kagome.  Kagome closed her eyes and began to scan the area for the jewel.  Kagome then opened her eyes.

        "Since we are flying it will be a matter of minuets," Kagome answered.  Shippo who was in Kagome's lap tugged her shirt.

        "Yes Shippo," Kagome softly said.

        "Why did you attack Rin?"  Shippo questioned.  Kagome looked sadly away not wanting to meet his innocent gaze.

        "I can't control what I do if I am ordered by Kirai," Kagome whispered so only he could hear.  Shippo gave her a touching smile.  He then snuggled into her lap and softly said, "I don't care what you do."  Shippo yawned and smiled at Kagome.

        Kagome's head went up and she said, "Its here."

        Kagome set Shippo down searched the area for the jewel.

        "It's in the mountain," Kagome answered.  Shakaku landed next to the mountain and the stood at the base.

        "I want you to blow the top of the mountain off," Kirai ordered.  Kagome nodded and got on top of Shakaku again, they took to the air and Kagome noched an arrow.  She aimed right above the jewel so she wouldn't break it.  Kagome let her arrow become infused with all the energy she thought that could take down the mountain.  Letting the arrow go she watched its light disappeared.  Waiting a few seconds, the mountaintop began to glow a bright blue.  Kagome put up a shield protecting the ones on the ground and her and Shakaku.  That's when she saw the Shikon no Tama.

        'Why did it leave my body?'  Kagome thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The group arrived to see Kagome on shooting her arrow at the mountain.

        "The jewel is in the mountain!  We have to get it back!"  Inuyasha yelled as the sun began to set.  They watched as the mountaintop blew up sending a rush of wind at them.  Inuyasha then pushed himself trying to get to her.

        "Bring me the jewel!"  Kirai yelled.  Shakaku flew close enough to the mountain so Kagome could step onto the mountain.  Kagome kneeled down to pick the jewel up when a hand closed around her wrist.  She looked up to see a human Inuyasha looking up at her.

        "Your human," Kagome whispered.  They both looked up into the sky to see that there was no moon.

        "Do you have control?"  He asked her.

        "Yes, for now," she answered.

        "Kagome!  Kill Inuyasha!"  Kirai shouted.  Kagome covered her ears and began to back away from Inuyasha only to find Shakaku.

        "Help me… don't let me aaaahhh hurt Inu," Kagome struggled to say as the gem took over her.  Shakaku watched as her eyes glazed over.  She stood up and noched an arrow and aimed at the human Inuyasha.  Shakaku looked at the boy and could see that his emotions were in turmoil.  He grabbed Kagome's bow and broke it in half.  Kagome then growled and charged at him with an arrow.  Shakaku grabbed Kagome's arrows and burned them leaving her with one in her hand.

        "Restrain her!"  Sesshoumaru growled.  Kagome dodged his grabbed and punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

        "THROW ME THE JEWEL!"  Kirai yelled to Kagome.  The jewel flashed and then she dove for the jewel throwing it over.  Sango and Miroku then caught the jewel and went around the mountain.  Kagome started to run and jumped over Shakaku and dodged Sesshoumaru.  She jumped through midair, as she did a twist she snatched the jewel and dived for the ground.

        "Kagome NO!"  Shippo yelled as tears went down his face.  He watched as Kagome went through the air like an angel falling.  He could see now how broken and alone she looked.  She looked so serene as she fell letting everything pass her by.  She twisted around so that her feet landed on the ground.  A cloud of dust went everywhere when she landed.  Inuyasha tried to jump after her only to be pulled back by Sesshoumaru.  He stared in horror at the place she landed.  He reached a hand out as if it would help her.  Only to smile when she stood up.

        "How?"  Miroku asked.

        "She is not full human.  Youkai blood is in her," Sesshoumaru answered.  

        "We have to get the jewel," Sango yelled while she and Kirara dived for Kagome.  Kagome took off and gave the jewel to Kirai.  Kirai laughed and held the jewel up.

        "BRING NARAKU BACK TO LIFE!"  Kirai yelled.  The Shikon no Tama began to glow a bright pink illuminating everything.  The light collapsed in on itself before it exploded sending energy everywhere.  It knocked Kagome next to Shippo and Shakaku caught her and Shippo.  A black mist filled the air as a body of a male began to take form.  Black and purple orbs came shooting from the west and into the body that was beginning to take shape.  

        "This can't be," Sango whispered in horror as she watched the mist swirl like a tornado around the body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "You can sense it too?"  A younger youkai asked her sister.

        "Yes, his soul has escaped," an emotionless voice responded.

        "We must find the original, he can't be allowed to exist again," the younger hissed with anger.  Her red eyes glared in the direction of the mountain feeling the evil that was coming.

        "We have to fight," Kanna said.

        "Tell me what you see," Kagura said.

        "Darkness, eternal darkness," Kanna replied as Kagura scowled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "Shit!"  Inuyasha growled as the man now kneeled on the ground, his hair covering his body.  He looked up and let his gaze fall upon Sango and Miroku.

        "Kukuku, I'm back," he laughed out.

        "Damn you Naraku!"  Miroku growled.

        "My love," Kirai gasped as her eyes filled with tears.  Naraku stood up in all his naked glory and face Kirai.

        "My true love," he seductively said as he hugged her.  

        "I have the miko you so despise in my control," Kirai said.  Naraku's eyes narrowed.

        "Kagome?"  Naraku asked.

        "Yes, shall I order her to kill herself?"  Kirai asked.

        "No, I have a better idea," Naraku sneered.

        "Kagome, come here," Kirai ordered.  Kagome got up and began to walk his way when Shakaku grabbed her arm.  She used her miko powers and he let go.  Naraku shrouded her with a cloud of miasma as she came closer he laughed.  When she stood next to him, he bent down and whispered something in her ear.  She nodded.  Sesshoumaru flew Inuyasha down to the ground he went to run towards Kagome only to meet a shield of miasma.

        "Inuyasha, I see this bitch was resurrected," Naraku said with a smirk.

        "Get away from her!"  Inuyasha growled at him.

        "I'm happy to see you, too.  I'm going to remove this stone and then leave this fully alive Kagome alone for you," Naraku laughed.

        "You better not touch her!"  Inuyasha growled.  Naraku laughed as he pushed her hair back and ran his fangs against her neck.  Inuyasha growled a human growl and his eyes widened in fear.

        "All it takes is one little nip," Naraku said.  He then ran his tongue against her neck while staring at Inuyasha.

        "Here she is," Naraku growled out as he picked the stone off and through her to Inuyasha.  Inuyasha caught her and shielded her body when Naraku and Kirai took off in a cloud of miasma.  Inuyasha sighed and he wiped Kagome's neck off with his sleeve and growled at the scent of Naraku.

        "Is she okay?"  Shakaku asked as he put Shippo down.

        "Who the hell are you?!"  Inuyasha demanded.

        "He's a friend, Kagome saved him," Shippo said as he sat next to Kagome.  Sango and Miroku ran over to Kagome with a smaller Kirara.

        "She's living," Sesshoumaru answered before they could ask anything.  

        "Is the angel alright?"  Rin asked as she came running out of some bushes.

        "Didn't I tell you to stay next to Jaken?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

        "Hai, but Jaken was being mean and left me alone in the forest," Rin answered.

        "Is Kagome alive or living dead alive?"  Miroku asked hoping she was living.  Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome's body and kneeled next to her.  He quickly slashed her face with a claw.

        "What the Hell!!"  Inuyasha yelled as he growled.

        "Watch," Sesshoumaru ordered.  They watched as Kagome's thin cut began to bleed only to instantly seal, leaving little droplets off blood behind.

        "She is living, she has a heartbeat and warm blood.  She has a quarter youkai blood in her making her heal faster and of course increasing her human abilities," Sesshoumaru explained.

        "I don't care if she's cat youkai, just along as she's alive," Inuyasha happily said. 

        "Remember our deal, I shall bring Rin on her first heat," Sesshoumaru explained.  Inuyasha nodded and watched as his half brother left.

        "We'll set up camp," Sango said.  Inuyasha nodded and picked up Kagome so he and her could sit next to a nearby tree.  Sango and Miroku were beginning to start a fire when Shakaku pushed them away.  He pointed his finger at the wood and flames sprouted up.  Shippo had fallen asleep next to Kirara and Shakaku while Sango and Miroku slept a good distance apart.  Inuyasha sighed as Kagome's chest rose up and down.  He watched as her eyes started to bat open.

        Kagome stared at him for a few moments before screaming.  Everyone jumped up and Shakaku rushed over only to have her push away.  She then looked at his wings and screamed again.  She then gazed in fear as glanced at Shippo and Kirara.  She got up and backed into a tree as they came closer.

        "Are you alright?"  Inuyasha asked a little hurt that she screamed in fear of him.

        "Stay away from me!"  She choked out.  Inuyasha stepped closer to her eyes widened in fear.

        "It's me, Inuyasha," Inuyasha softly said to her.

        "I don't know who that is," Kagome whispered.  Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he stood there afraid to move or do anything.

        "Do you know any of us?"  Miroku asked her.  Kagome looked up at the man with the black and purple robes on.

        "No, do you know who I am?"  Kagome asked them.  Inuyasha closed his eyes and Sango threw herself into Miroku's arms as she began to cry.  Miroku hugged her and Shippo began to cry and Shakaku picked him up and held as he cried about the lost of his mother.  Inuyasha let a tear fall and looked into Kagome's eyes.

        "You are Kagome, Ka-go-me," he repeated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter is so short.  I wanted to get it out so it will be continued.  Please review ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. I'm Who

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Here's another update that I've wanted to do.  I hope you all like the chapter.  I need suggestions for the next chapter and where you guys want this to go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm Who

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sound*

        Kagome stood there gazing at the crying Sango wondering if she should remember these people or not.

        'They seem familiar, but when I look at them my mind draws a blank picture of who they are.  I keep having a flashback of this man with long black hair, but he can't be the one in front of me.  This Inuyasha has a kinder face with violet eyes.  I remember the other's one's words.'

*Flashback*

        The man with the long black hair bent down to Kagome's ear.  Kagome stood there helplessly.

        "Kagome," the man in whispered.  "I want you to forget everyone you know … forever."  The teardrop flashed and the man reached up and removed the stone.

*End Flashback*

        "Are you sure you remember nothing?"  Inuyasha asked as he closed his eyes.  Kagome nodded and Sango wiped her face of tears.  Inuyasha growled and punched the ground in anger causing Kagome to flinch and back away.

        "We should get going," Miroku wretchedly said.

        "Is it okay if Shakaku stays with us?"  Shippo asked through his tears.  Inuyasha looked up with sorrowful eyes and said, "I don't care."

        Inuyasha stood up and offered a hand to Kagome.  Kagome shakily took it, she stared at his hand holding hers and held her breath.

        "Sango, Miroku; I want you two riding Kirara.  Shakaku you carry Shippo.  Kagome and I will walk until sunrise," Inuyasha said.  Kirara transformed they all took off into the air.  Kagome and Inuyasha stood in awkward silence until he cleared his throat.  Kagome jumped and dropped Inuyasha's hand.  She blushed and they began to walk towards Kaede's village.

        "Why did you want to walk until sunrise?"  Kagome asked.

        "You'll see why, but I want to talk to you," Inuyasha answered.  Kagome walked side by side with Inuyasha with her head down.

        "So … you really remember nothing?"  Inuyasha asked.

        "I remember a man with long, dark wavy hair telling me to forget everything forever," Kagome softly said.

        "Kagome, I'm so confused now that you're not with me," he mumbled.

        "I may not remember, but I'm still here," Kagome said as she stopped walking.

        'It's like fate wants us to be apart,' Inuyasha thought.

        "Tell me about myself," Kagome said as she started walking again.

        "What do you want to know?"  Inuyasha asked.

        "How long have I've known you?"  Kagome asked.

        "We've known each other for three years," Inuyasha answered.

        "Are you related to me?" Kagome asked.  Inuyasha jumped up and waved his hands while shaking his head.

        "NO!  We are in no way related!"  Inuyasha all but screamed.  Kagome giggled at him and then smiled.

        "What are you laughing at wench?"  He growled.  Kagome tugged his human ear.

        "My name's not wench it's …," she trailed off.

        "Kagome," Inuyasha laughed out.  Kagome growled at him and stomped ahead of him.  He stopped laughing.

        "Kagome, come back.  I didn't mean to make you mad," he apologized.  Kagome stopped walking but didn't turn around.  Inuyasha started to panic when he heard a sniffle.  He was about to run to her when he heard her speak.

        "Inuyasha," Kagome softly said.

        "Yes?"  He cautiously asked.

        "Do you know what it is like to have no memories?"

        His head looked up to the sky and he whispered, "No."

        "It feels as if I have just woken up for the first time.  I don't even know if I have a family or a home.  … I  … don't even know if I have any friends."

        "You do have a family and friends."  Inuyasha walked next to her and tilted her head towards him.  He smiled down at her and looked into her eyes.

        "And they love you more then you know."

        "Thanks."

        "You have a brother, mother, and grandfather.  You also have Sango and Miroku as friends."

        "You're a friend too, right?"

        "… Yes."

        'I have a feeling that he was more than a friend,' Kagome thought to herself as they continued walking.

        "Is that other guy a friend?"

        "Miroku?  Yeah, but he's a lecherous friend."

        "You sound jealous."

        "The sun is about to rise," Inuyasha said as he stopped his pace.  Kagome looked back at him.

        "So?"  She asked.

        "Kagome, I want you to promise me you won't run away from me when the sun rises.  If you're disgusted from me just want till the village to run," Inuyasha sorrowfully said.

        "Why would I … oh," Kagome trailed off.  Kagome watched in astonishment as his hair turned sliver and his eyes golden.  She stared at his ears and how they were replaced by dog-ears.  Kagome watched his dull nails turn into claws.  She gasped as she walked closer to him to see if everything was real.  Inuyasha closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face.

        Kagome took his hand and lightly ran her hand across his claws wondering how they were so sharp.  She then stood up on her toes and started to rub his ears.  Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock as she began to rub his ears.  His eyes opened to be staring into hers.  She stopped her massaging and let her hands run through his hair and then play with a lose lock.  Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but she gasped when she saw his fangs.  She forced open his mouth and began to feel his fangs.

        "Wow, you're amazing," Kagome whispered.  He grabbed her searching hands and lowered them to their sides.

        "I expected anything but amazing," he said.

        "How could anyone think you're disgusting?"  Kagome asked.

        "Believe it or not, the world shuns me," Inuyasha said.  His ears twitched causing Kagome to squeal with delight as she reached up and started to pet his ears.

        "How could anyone shun your cute ears?"  She asked.  He closed his eyes and let a low even purr come out.

        "Kagome, as much as I like you touching my ears we have to get going," Inuyasha said as he squatted down for her to get on.  

        "What do I do?"  She asked.

        "Get on," he said.  Kagome walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.  She then wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands on her thighs making sure she wouldn't fall.

        "Hold on tight," Inuyasha warned.

        "Whyyyyyy!"  Kagome yelled as Inuyasha jumped into the air and began running on top of the trees.  Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's hair as he began to speed up.  Kagome looked over his shoulders and watched as the trees and clouds passed them by.  He jumped higher into the air and Kagome let her hands fly into the air as she began to laugh as they came down.  Inuyasha smirked and he jumped into the air again and did a flip making Kagome scream with joy.  Kagome laughed as he twisted in the air.  When they arrived at the village Inuyasha let Kagome get off his back.  She tweaked his ears one last time before they walked into Kaede's hut.  

        Kaede looked up with her eye and stared at Kagome in shock.

        "She's alive?"  Kaede asked.

        "Yes, ya' old hag," he growled at her as he led Kagome to a place to sit down.  Miroku and Sango walked into the hut with Shippo and Shakaku.  They all sat around the fire pit telling what happened with Kagome and how her memory loss came to be.  Kagome sat there staring at the old woman wondering how she lost her eye.  Kagome crawled over to the elder woman and sat before her.  Kaede stared at her questioningly.  Kagome reached up her hand and put it on the eye patch.  A soft dusty blue came from Kagome's palm and went into Kaede, Kagome gasped and fell over in exhaustion.

        "Kagome!"  Inuyasha yelled as he rushed forward and grabbed her.  Kaede reached up and pulled her eye patch.  Everyone gasped when they saw that her eye with no traces of it ever being their.

        "How did she do that?"  Sango asked.

        "The control stone most have changed her powers," Kaede said.

        "Into what?"  Miroku asked not liking where this was going.

        "I don't know exactly what," Kaede said.  Inuyasha picked up Kagome and began to walk out the door.

        "Where are ye going?"  Kaede asked raising an eyebrow.

        "She needs a bath, she reeks of Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

        "Let me get the towels and I'll help Kagome in the spring," Sango said as she got up.  Inuyasha got up and started towards the hot spring.  Kagome's eyes began to flutter open, but they remained closed as she squirmed. 

        "Inuyasha?"  Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

        'She must be asleep.'

        "Why must you go to her?"  Kagome asked as she squirmed again.

        'I wonder if it's a nightmare or memory?'

        "I will always love you," Kagome mumbled as she snuggled into his chest.  Inuyasha blinked away any tears and sat Kagome next to the spring.  She moaned and her eyes opened as she let out a yawn.  Inuyasha let her sit up on the edge of the water.

        "What happened?"  Kagome asked.

        "You fainted after you healed Kaede's eye," Inuyasha said.  Kagome nodded and let her hand touch the water.

        "Why am I here?"  Kagome asked.

        "You need to bathe.  You reek of Naraku," Inuyasha said.

        "Oh, are you coming in?"  Kagome asked.  Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his face turned pure red.

        "Wha?  I … no … that!"  Inuyasha went on mumbling while Kagome sighed and put her hand over his mouth.

        "I have swimming trunks," Kagome said.

        "Oh," Inuyasha dumbly said.

        "You had your mind in the gutter!"  Kagome exclaimed.

        "Don't put words in my mouth!"  Inuyasha growled at her.

        "Cool!"  Kagome yelled.

        "What!?"

        "That sounded like a real dog growl," Kagome said as she reached up and petted his ears.

        "Keh!"

        "Keh back at ya," Kagome said.

        "I overheard you two and I went back to get those swimming trunks," Sango said as she threw the trunks over to him.  Sango then laughed at the growling hanyou and left back the way she came.

        "Kagome, I don't think I should go … in … with you?"  Inuyasha trailed off as he saw Kagome's clothes on the ground.

        "Come in!  The water's great!"  Kagome shouted as she dove under.  Inuyasha walked behind a bush grumbling about women.  When he came out from the bush he was in red swimming trunks with white strips on the side.  He walked towards the hot spring and grumbled before diving in.  When he resurfaced, he looked around the water top to find no Kagome.  He frowned and swam around looking for her.  He gasped when something pulled him under the water.  He opened his eyes to see a smiling Kagome.  Kagome pointed up and began to swim up.  Inuyasha's face turned pure red and he swam up to the surface.

        "Your naked!"  Inuyasha stuttered.  Kagome gave him this look of like it was an everyday thing.

        "So?"  She asked.

        "But … I … we," Inuyasha mumbled.

        "Chill out, it's only a body," Kagome said as she splashed him.  Inuyasha grinned as splashed her back sending her under water.  When she came up, she growled and splashed him.

        "You smell like wet dog," Kagome said doing yuck motions.

        Inuyasha frowned and replied, "I am a dog."  Kagome laughed and splashed him again.

        "Silly puppy," she mumbled floating on her back.  Inuyasha heard that and swam over to her.

        "So you want a puppy?"  He said with a hint of mischief.

He tackled Kagome sending them both under the water.  Kagome opened her eyes to see she was under water and in his arms.  They stayed in each other's arms as they reached the surface.  When they were at the surface Kagome and Inuyasha began to lean in closer.  Kagome paused and spit spring water at him.  Inuyasha opened one eye and growled at her while she laughed.  Inuyasha took his chance and kissed her deeply.  Her laughter silenced, her heartbeat went up, and she relaxed into the kiss.  They broke away and swam to the surface to get dressed.

        As Kagome got dressed, she began to think of different things.

        'What do I feel for Inuyasha?  Could we have had something more together then friends?  I feel like I'm supposed to be with him, but I don't know why,' Kagome silently pondered.

        'Does she really remember nothing?  When she finally tells me she loves me and I her, we get separated.  I should be happy that's the only thing lost,' Inuyasha thought as he frowned.

        "Are you ready to go?"  Kagome asked as she tied her last string.

        "Yeah," Inuyasha replied.  Kagome smiled at him and he truly smiled back.

        'If I can make him happy, that is all I need … even if my past is blank,' Kagome thought.

        'Kagome, this time I won't lose you,' Inuyasha silently vowed to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        I know it's sad she lost her memory and all.  I need some suggestions on where you guys want this to go.  Do you want more fluff?  Action?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Meeting Again

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry that I haven't updated.  If you want to know when I update for a story just leave me your email address in the review section and I'll email you.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Meeting Again 

Part One

"Talking"

'Thinking'

        Kagome sat on a rock watching Sango practice her slaying skills.  Kagome watched the way Kirara dodged every hit and managed to attack her target with her huge claws.  Kagome sighed and stared at Sango's back when she turned around.  A vision of a deep scar flashed before her causing her to gasp and fall to the ground.  Sango dropped her sword and ran to Kagome's side worried for her.

        Kagome, are you well?"  Sango asked with concern in her eyes.  

        "Yeah, I think so," Kagome answered as she rolled over to sit on her butt.  She ran a hand through her hair and wondered what the scar was from.

        "Are you sure?"  Sango asked with worry.

        "Yeah, it's just that I had this picture of scar flash through my mind," Kagome explained.

        "A scar?"  Sango questioned.  Kagome nodded and blinked a few times.

        "How did we meet?"  Kagome asked.  Sango sighed with a light smile and sat next to Kagome on the ground.  Kirara retransformed into her smaller kitten form and ran off into the forest.  

        "We did not meet on the best terms.  Naraku had my village killed and used my brother to kill my father and the other demon exterminators.  He almost killed me, but Naraku used a shard to keep me alive.  He explained to me that a demon named Inuyasha destroyed my village looking for the jewel.  So, I went to look for Inuyasha and when I found him, I attacked him.  I came to realize you all were innocent when Naraku pulled some other shit," Sango explained as she fiddled with a small flower.

        "You helped heal me when Naraku took the jewel out and left me for dead.  Inuyasha and Miroku made graves for all the dead villagers.  I swore vengeance on Naraku for what he did to my brother and village.  As we traveled we, all became closer like a family.  I started to think of you like a sister and you helped me realized that I could not control what happened to Kohaku.  ."

        "Did we all really go through that much together?"  Kagome asked as she turned her head to meet Sango.

        "Yep, and we all met in the strangest ways.  Yet, we all fall in place as the perfect family," Sango said as she smiled.

        "Do you know how I met Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked hopefully.

        "No, that is their tale to tell if you ask them to," Sango said.

        "I'm sorry that you went through so much pain," Kagome said as she let a tear fall.

        "Don't be, I found a new family," Sango said as she hugged her and wiped away a tear.

        "Oh Sango," Kagome said as she hugged the girl tighter.  "I want my memories, you all seem like great people."

        "Don't worry Kagome, even if you don't remember we will and we will always love you," Sango said.

        "What happened to Kohaku?"  Kagome asked.

        "He's living and he lives with Miroku and I," Kagome answered.

        "Are you and Miroku married?"  Kagome asked innocently.  Sango blushed madly and waved her hands in front of her.

        "Miroku and I are not married," Sango seriously denied.  Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango and Miroku came walking out towards them from the forest.

        "Good morning ladies," Miroku greeted as he nodded his head.

        "What do you want?"  Sango asked as she grabbed her hiraikotsu.

        "I just wanted to see how lady Kagome was doing," He answered with his hands up.

        "How are you doing?"  Miroku asked Kagome as he sat next to her.  Sango got up and began to practice once again leaving them with their privacy.

        "I'm alive and getting to know everyone a little bit better," Kagome answered.  Miroku nodded and stood silent as he stared at the grass that moved.

        "Kagome, you have given so much and yet, you keep giving," Miroku said as he stared at his hand.

        "I do, don't I?"  She asked as she looked at a flower blowing by.

        "You even gave up your life for us," Miroku said.  Kagome looked over at him and started to laugh lightly.

        "Then how come I'm not dead?"  Kagome chuckled. 

        "You were brought back by a necromancer," Miroku said.  Kagome stopped giggling and stared Miroku in the eyes.

        "You're really serious," Kagome said.  Miroku just nodded not sure of what to do.

        "What did the necromancer what me for?"  Kagome asked.

        "She wanted you so she could locate the Shikon no Tama.  Then when she got it she used it to bring back Naraku," Miroku explained.

        "What happened to the jewel?"  Kagome asked.

        "It disappeared when Kirai made her wish," Miroku said.

        "What am I made of if I'm dead?"  Kagome asked a little disgusted.

        "You are as much blood and flesh as we are," Miroku said as he took her hand to make a point.

        "I don't feel like I belong in the world," Kagome said while squeezing his hand.

        "Kagome, you are flesh and blood and if the world doesn't accept you, we will always," Miroku assured as he gave her a hug.

        "Thank you, I feel like I can trust you with anything," Kagome said with a smile.

        "You always can," Miroku said as he smiled at her.

        "I was wondering if Sango and you would finally get together," Kagome stated more than asked.

        "Lady Sango is very complicated and I am not sure what she feels for me," Miroku said with a said sigh as he stared at her.

        "I think you know how she feels, you just need to show her how you feel," Kagome explained.

        "She barely lets me get close.  Every time I do get close she smacks me," Miroku madly said.

        "Try getting close with words," Kagome explained.

        "I've tried that."

        "Try words of comfort not Hentai words," Kagome scolded.  Miroku got up and reached down his hand so he could help Kagome up.  Kagome took his hand and stood up.

        "How did we meet?"  Kagome asked.  Miroku rubbed his head nervously.

        "Well we didn't meet on the best terms," Miroku began.

        "It seems like all of us meet on bad terms," Kagome said.

        "Well, I was cursed with a Kazaana in my right.  Naraku had put it in my grandfather's hand first, so it was a generational curse that would only be gone if I died or Naraku was defeated.  So, I was gathering shards of the Shikon and stopped to rest in a hot spring.  I then saw you had a rather large piece of the jewel on you so I decided to steal.  I ended up stealing you and the jewel.  I took your bike and the jewel and left you on the road.  Inuyasha and you eventually found me and we battled only to realize we were after the same thing, Naraku."

        "Wow, it seems I've meet everyone in an interesting way," Kagome softly said.  

        "Are you ready to go back to the village?"  Sango asked as she jogged over to them.

        "Yeah, I think it's time to go," Kagome said.  Sango smiled as they walked off towards camp.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

        "Oi, where were you wench?"  Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

        "Lady Kagome was just watching Sango train," Miroku said.

        "Keh."

        "Don't keh him!  And don't call me a wench!"  Kagome yelled at him.

        "I'll call you whatever I want!"  Inuyasha yelled back at her.  Kagome's face turned pure red as she marched right up to his face and stuttered for words.  He started to back away as she closed her eyes.  Kagome could clearly see memories of Inuyasha's necklace glowing before it slammed him into the ground.  Then she saw herself mouth the same word every time he went down to the ground.  She finally understood.  Kagome snapped opened her eyes and gave Inuyasha an evil smile causing him to back away.

        "Inuyasha," Kagome puckishly cooed.

        "Yeah," he nervously gulped.

        "SIT!"  Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs causing him to smash to the ground instantly.

        "How did you remember that?"  Shippo asked as he jumped from Shakaku's arms and onto Kagome's shoulders.

        "I just saw images of him smashing to the ground every time I mouthed the word sit," Kagome said.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

        "We can't allow her to regain any vital memories," Naraku said as he watched the others from a distance.

        "What do you think we should do?"  Kirai asked as she glared at the group. 

        "There is another player that I would like to bring back into the game," Naraku said as he took Kirai's hand.  She looked over at him confused.

        "Who would that be?"  Kirai asked.

        "Kikyo," Naraku simply said.

        "How do you plan to do that?"  Kirai asked with jealousy in her eyes.

        "I just make an incarnate of her," Naraku said as they disappeared in a cloud of miasma.  

        "What of her soul?"  Kirai snapped as they traveled.

        "Do you think you can summon the hatred from Kikyo's soul into the body I produce?"  He asked her as they arrived at the castle.

        "I will need her ashes," Kirai answered smugly. 

        "What if you have some flesh of her reincarnation?"  Naraku asked.

        "That would work," Kirai said as they entered the castle.

        "Good I will start building a temporary body so we can form a deal," Naraku said as he lightly kissed Kirai.  Kirai just glared at his back as he walked away.  She then turned and began to walk towards her preparation room.  Naraku opened his shoji door and looked up surprised to see who was standing in the middle of the room.

        "Welcome back," a female voice cooed.

        "It's good to be back my favored incarnate," he replied.

        "Where do we begin the regin of darkness?"  The voice asked.

        "Soon Ashi," Naraku answered.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

        Kagome walked through the forest holding a basket of herbs.  She sat on her side as she looked for the best type of sage.  She looked around her area when she heard the rustling of leaves.  She picked up her bow and and notched an arrow.  She backed into a tree and watched as leaves fell from the branches.

        "You shouldn't be here alone."

        "EEEeek!"  She screamed as Shakaku dropped in front of her.

        "Oh my god!  You almost gave me a heart attack," Kagome said as she held her heart.

        "That's why you shouldn't be here alone," he pointed out again.

        "With you here, I'm not alone," Kagome assumed as she found the sage she wanted.  

        "That's not the point," Shakaku argued.

        "Was there ever a point to begin with?"  She asked she stood up and walked further down the path.

        "There's never a point," he answered, "nothing ever has a point."

        "That's not entirely true," Kagome said as she picked some berries suitable for poison.  

        "Then tell me what has a point," Shakaku challenged as he ate one of the berries she picked.

        "The law of nature, karma, hope and reason, and that everything has a time and a place," Kagome explained.

        " . . ."

        Kagome picked up her basket and walked a little father into the forest.

        "What are you gathering now?"  Shakaku asked.

        "I'm gathering a certain leaf that helps colds," Kagome answered.  Shakaku shrugged and turned around to leave with Kagome only to have her put a hand on his shoulder and stop him.

        "What is it?"  He softly whispered.

        "I can sense something," she answered.

        'Her miko powers are surfacing again,' Shakaku thought.

        "Close your eyes and reach deep inside yourself and let your soul stretch all around you," Shakaku whispered.  Kagome closed her eyes; relaxing to the sound of her heartbeat she allowed her soul to reach over the land.  She opened her eyes and walked in the direction of a rather strange rock.  Kagome picked up the rock and glared at it.

        "Show yourself demon," Kagome sternly said.

        "Kagome!  You found me!"  Shippo happily cheered as he hugged her.  Kagome smiled and hugged him close to her. 

        "What were you doing out here alone, Shippo?"  Kagome asked as she set him down.

        "I was practicing my Kitsune powers and I wanted to see if you could find me," Shippo said as he pulled out a leaf.  "Watch me."  Shippo held the leaf above his head and in a poof of smoke he transformed.

        "Wow," she said as she circled Shippo.

        "I'm impressed for someone your age," Shakaku honestly said.

        "Your copy has no flaws," Kagome said with awe in her voice.

        "I can copy almost anyone," Shippo proudly said.

        "You transform into Inuyasha and now your ego is transforming into his ego," Kagome said.  Shippo walked up to Kagome still in his transformation.

        "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act rude," Shippo apologized as he hugged her.

        "How I wish Inuyasha would say those words to me," Kagome sorrowfully said.

        "Why is that?"  Shippo asked going back to himself.

        "I can't remember, but I feel this pain in my heart," Kagome explained as her eyes narrowed in confusion.  Shakaku watched as Kagome's face displayed emotions of love, hurt, and betrayal, but mostly confusion.  

        "I think it's time that we head back to the village," Shakaku said as he touched her shoulder.  Kagome and Shippo nodded in agreement and the set off towards Kaede's.

To be continued …

Sorry about the wait.  I'll try and update soon.  Please read my other story, MIKO


	11. Hate

**********************************************************************************************

Sorry that I haven't been able to update.  My disk and computer deleted this chapter six times!  I haven't started on the next chapter so if you want to know when I update, just leave me your email address.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**********************************************************************************************

Hate

"Talking"

'Thinking'

        Naraku walked down the halls of his forsaken castle.  Behind him, his most faithful incarnation followed.  Her long black hair was braided until came to a stop at her knees.  Her blood red eyes portrayed confidence and malice as they took in their surroundings.  Her ivory skin was flawless, allowing the blood of her victims to illuminate after a thrilling kill.

        "Why do you wish to raise the dead miko?"  Ashi asked in a humble voice.

        "She will be the downfall of the trust between Kagome and Inuyasha," Naraku replied as he lightly chuckled in his head.

        "How will you control her?"

        "Simple, I will not completely control her, but I will have the upper hand," Naraku said with a hint of mischief.

        "Will she not try and destroy you?"  Ashi asked with concern in her voice.

        "No, she will want nothing more then Inuyasha and Kagome dead," Naraku simply said as he stopped in front of a shoji screen and opened it.  He walked inside and red eyes landed on Kirai as she prepared for the resurrection.  Kirai glanced over at him and gave him a seductive look with her eyes.

        "Welcome my love," she purred as he sat in front of her.  He put his hand on her cheek and gently caressed her skin with care.  He allowed his eyes to soften for only an instant.

        "Have you readied the ingredients?"  He asked as he pulled his hand away and ignored her warning.  Kirai let her face remain emotionless as he pulled away and ignored her.  She felt her heart saddened at his actions, but she refused to show what it did to her.

        "All I need is what you said you had.  Do you have her flesh or not?"  Kirai asked him in manner the berated him.  

        Naraku snorted and nodded as he held out his hand and revealed the teardrop.  Kirai took the teardrop and placed it in a pot of fire.

        "While I chant, you form the body," Kirai ordered as she scowled at the Ashi.

        "Ashi, you will guard the grounds," Naraku ordered as he went to the middle of the room.

        Ashi nodded and watched as Naraku removed his shirt allowing his spider burn to show.  He closed his eyes in concentration and let the spider mark stretch and twist.  The burn stretched out and made a complete black circle while being connected to his back.  Ashi watched in a disgusted awe face as she watched another incarnation come to life.

        'Is this how I was formed?  Disgusting.  How could I not remember?"  She thought.  Her eyes drifted to the body of the female that was now lying on the floor.  The girl had long black hair and her skin was a pale white.  She also bared the mark of the spider burn on her back.  Ashi circled the girl and noticed that she didn't have pointed ears.

        'She doesn't smell completely human, but she also doesn't smell completely youkai,' Ashi thought as she pondered what she could be.  She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kirai speak.

        "Come to me Kikyo!  Bring only your hate!"  Kirai yelled as the body glowed black.

**********************************************************************************************

        Kagome quietly lay underneath the branch of Goshinboku.  Inuyasha sat next to her giving her looks of sorrow out of the corner of his eyes.

        "Inuyasha," Kagome softly said startling him out of his thoughts.

        "Yeah," he mumbled not sure of what to say.

        "Why are you staring at me?"  Kagome asked as she kept her eyes closed.

        "How did you-Keh!"

        "I can just feel you staring," Kagome answered.

        "Your scent has changed," Inuyasha said with a confused face.  Kagome opened her eyes at that comment.

        "What do you mean?"  She asked him as she pushed her self up.

        "You smell like a … bitch," he plainly said.

*Slap*

        "OW!"  Kagome stood up and glared at Inuyasha.

        "How dare you say I smell like a bitch?!"  Kagome demanded as she cracked her knuckles.

        "I meant an Inu youkai!"  He growled at her.  Kagome stopped staring and fell onto her butt and looked out into space.  Inuyasha stared at her in confusion and he waved a hand in front of her eyes.  Kagome grabbed his forelocks and jumped up in excitement as she spun him around with herself.

        "That means the youkai blood in me is Inu!"  Kagome happily said as she let go of Inuyasha sending him to his butt.  She then jumped onto him and hugged him around the chest.

        "That means you've been reduced to a filthy half breed," he dejectedly said.  

*Slap*

        "We are not filthy half breeds!"  Kagome yelled at him.

        "As soon as they find out their miko has youkai blood they will shun you," he said as if it was common knowledge.

        "Did they reject you?  I don't think the villagers care.  I don't care if they reject me because I know that I will have Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Shakaku, and always you," Kagome stated with a smile

        "I'm happy that they will not be able to tell that you have youkai blood," Inuyasha said.  Kagome sighed and hugged Inuyasha.

        "Inuyasha if I could show that I have youkai blood I would show it proudly," she assured.

        "I guess your right," he grumbled as he sat up.  She stood up and stretched.

        "Of course I am," she said in an arrogant tone.  Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled trying to look tough.  Kagome gave him a gentle smile and he gave her a true soft smile of his own.  His smile was replaced with a look of horror as Kagome grabbed her stomach and feel to the ground in pain.  She started to glow black and she let out a low evil chuckle.  Her eyes opened and Inuyasha stepped towards her only to stop when he saw her eyes where black.

        "Kagome!"  He yelled as he reached his hand out to touch her.  He quickly pulled his hand away when miko energy began to burn him.  Kagome slowly stood back up and gave Inuyasha a wicked smile.

        "Inuyasha," another voice began, "this time I will kill you!"  Kagome balled her hand up into a fist and punched him in the stomach sending him flying into the Goshinboku.

        "Kagome, why?"  He asked as he stood up.

        "Kagome, is Kagome the only name you now speak with emotion for?"  The voice demanded in anger.

        "Kikyo!"  Inuyasha growled as he realized the scent.

        "Very good, you worthless half breed.  Once I kill you I will use Kagome's body to kill everything she holds dear," Kikyo assured.

        "How did you take—"

        "Take control of her body?"  Kikyo finished.

        "My hate would not let me find peace and I am cursed to forever have this hate until YOU die!"  Kikyo growled.

        "Leave Kagome's body now!"  Inuyasha ordered.

        "Body?  Yes, now I can feel the heartbeat.  I can also breathe.  How did she come to posse a living body?"  Kikyo wondered out loud.

        "That's none of your business," Inuyasha growled.  Kikyo raised an eyebrow and took a fingernail and used it to cut her arm.  She watched as the blood came, but the wound healed.

        "How does she get the things I covet?"  Kikyo growled.

        "GET OUT!"  Kagome yelled as the body flashed a bright pink.

        "Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked as he watched the black and pink energies mix.  Kagome fell to her knees and began to claw at the dirt.

        "NO!  I.  Want.  My.  Revenge!"  Kikyo screamed and she pulled at her hair.

        "LEAVE!"  Kagome yelled as her pink aura forced the dark one out.  As the black aura was forced out, Kagome saw memories of Kikyo and how she pinned Inuyasha to the tree.  She then watched as Inuyasha was almost sucked into hell by Kikyo.  Kagome then watched in horror as she pinned him to the same tree and to a rock.  The black aura then came out of Kagome's back and disappeared off into the distance.

        "Inu … yasha," Kagome whispered as she pushed herself to her knees.  He kneeled down in front of her.  She looked into his honey golden eyes and began to let the tears fall.  He pulled her tightly to his chest and wiped the tears and sweat away from her face.  He rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to get her to calm down.

        "So much hate," Kagome whispered.  "So much."

        "What?"  He asked, not sure if he heard right.

        "I could feel her need for revenge, need for my death, and your … death," Kagome cried as she hugged him back.

        "You'll never have to feel that again," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he began to rock her.

        "I never wanted to hate you," Kagome said as he rocked her.

        "It wasn't you that hated me," he tried to assure her.

        "It was I!"  Kagome yelled as she pushed away from him.

        "No it wasn't!"  He forcefully said.

        "You don't understand!"  Kagome yelled at him as she stood up.

        "It was still apart of me that hated you," Kagome said as she began to back away.  Inuyasha stood up.

        "Even if you did hate me, you loved me more," Inuyasha honestly said as he stepped closer to her.

        'How can he saw I loved him if I did all those awful things to him.  I have to get away from him, I can't risk hurting him because of me being selfish,' Kagome thought.

        "I loved you?"  She whispered.

        "Yes, and I love you," he gladly said.

        'Then this is for love,' Kagome sorrowfully thought.

        "No," Kagome firmly said as she shook her head.

        "What?"  He asked her not quiet sure he knew what she meant.

        "I have to leave," Kagome said as she let a few more tears slide down her cheek.

        "You can't leave me," he said shocked by her words.  Kagome walked up to him and gently kissed him on the lips.  If he didn't have his eyes open, he would have missed it.

        "I'm sorry," Kagome said as she pulled away and began to run.  Inuyasha snapped back to reality and began to chase her.  Kagome cried harder when she heard him run towards her.

        "Sit!"  She yelled.  Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  

"Shakaku!"  Kagome yelled.  She watched as a giant firebird came close to the ground.  She jumped onto its back.

        The last words she heard as she flew away were, "Kagome, my love."

**********************************************************************************************

        Kirai opened her eyes and watched as a black orb shot into the body Naraku made.  Naraku stood up and walked next to Kirai.  Ashi watched as Naraku filled the body with some soul so it could combine with Kikyo's little hate ball.  The body's fingers began to grip onto the floorboards scratching into the wood.  Kikyo opened her eyes and to reveal blood red eyes.  Ashi tossed a black kimono with a black obi at her feet.  Kikyo put the kimono on and stood up.

        "Why have I been brought back this time?"  Kikyo growled.

        "No thank you?"  Naraku asked in fake hurt tone.

        "Damn it Naraku, don't mess with me," Kikyo warned.

        "You are no longer a miko and the Shikon no Tama is gone.  I thought you would like a second, no third chance at life," Naraku said.

        "I did not ask for this.  What do you want?"  Kikyo asked getting to the point.

        "Nothing," Naraku said.

        "Is this some sort of trickery?"  Kikyo asked.

        "No, now why would I trick you?"  Naraku asked.  Kikyo's eyes narrowed in anger when he made this comment.

        "What the hell am I?"  Kikyo asked.

        "You are not youkai and you're not a miko, or a human.  You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out, but you are free to leave this place.  Know this, I have your heart and if you try anything I will not hesitate to kill you," Naraku warned.


	12. Deceptions

*************************************************************************** I already have the perfect ending to this story. I have two perfect endings to this story, but the catch is if I end it with my first choice it will most defiantly have a sequel because where I'll end it will have you guys wanting a sequel. ***************************************************************************  
  
Deceptions  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Kagome sat alone on cliff staring at the waterfall wondering what she was to do. She let out a lonely sigh and pushed a pebble off a cliff. Shakaku walked up to and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and gave him a half hearted smile. He sat next to her and let touched the waterfall that was in front of them. Kagome watched as the water that touched his hand evaporated.  
  
"I guess you don't bath much," Kagome said.  
  
"Don't have to, I just raise my body temperature and burn it all away," Shakaku replied.  
  
"Lucky you," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Why did you want to leave?" Shakaku asked as he looked back at the waterfall.  
  
"I've caused him too much pain," Kagome replied.  
  
"Inuyasha is the one you caused pain to, is my guess right," Shakaku stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He looked devastated when you left," Shakaku said as he looked over at her.  
  
"How do I know if I was going to harm him? I couldn't stay around just because of my selfish reasons," Kagome explained.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Shakaku asked. Kagome sat there wondering if it was herself, she was trying to convince.  
"What should I do then?" She asked in a challenging voice.  
  
"Do not try to blame me, for I am only here because of you," Shakaku said. Kagome stood up and started to walk down the cliff path and onto the ground. Shakaku slowly followed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shakaku asked. Kagome stopped and didn't turn around.  
  
"I am going to find myself. Go back to the village and tell them that I will be safe," Kagome stated as she started to walk again.  
  
"Do you think that is wise that I leave you?" Shakaku asked concerned about her welfare.  
  
"Don't question me," Kagome stated as she kept the same pace. Shakaku turned in his hawk form and flew towards Kaede's village.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean she left?!" Sango half asked and yelled. Miroku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Kaede closed her eyes and looked down at the floor pensively.  
  
"Like I fucking said! I told ya what happened and why she left!" Inuyasha growled at the demon exterminator.  
  
"Where did she go?" Shippo asked as he stopped his sobs.  
  
"If I know that would I be here?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked.  
  
"Shippo is just a child, he only misses Kagome," Miroku calmly reasoned.  
  
"Inuyasha ye must understand what Kagome is feeling. She felt my sister's hate for you and now she wishes to protect you from a part that is her," Kaede explained.  
  
Inuyasha growled and walked outside with Sango and Miroku following him. He ran to the nearest tree and punched a hole in it.  
  
"Inuyasha, making firewood will not solve the problems at bay," Miroku said as he and Sango watched Inuyasha drag his claws down the bark.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched another tree. Sango and Miroku looked up into the sky to see Kagura and Kanna riding down on one of her feathers.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha demanded as he unsheathed Tessaiga.  
  
"I want to speak to the miko," Kagura said as she put her feather away.  
  
"What do you want with Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We know of Naraku's return and we wish to stop him," Kanna explained without any emotion.  
"We don't need traitors on our side," Inuyasha spat. Kagura scowled and opened her fan.  
"Matters of trust are not meant to be dealt with by half breeds," Kagura growled in anger.  
"Keep your anger in check," Kanna said looking at her younger sister. Kagura closed her fan with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"We wish no harm on any of you," Kagura laid down her fan and backed away from it as Kanna put her mirror down.  
  
"I don't believe any of your bullshit!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku and Sango both sighed at Inuyasha's irrational behavior. Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and hit Inuyasha on the head causing him to pass out. Kagura merely smirked in amusement as she watched the scene.  
  
"If you want to talk with Kagome I'm afraid you can't," Miroku said.  
  
"And why not?" Kagura demanded.  
  
"She will know almost nothing of Naraku and is currently missing?" Miroku said while holding his hands up.  
  
"What?" Kagura asked almost unbelievingly.  
  
"Follow us into the hut and we shall tell you what happened," Miroku said.  
  
Kagura looked down at her older sister and when she nodded her approval Kagura agreed. Miroku and Sango picked up Inuyasha and carried him inside the hut with them. Miroku and Sango explained to Kagura and Kanna of what had happened. Sango watched Kagura tried to sit there and pretend not to care about what happened to Kagome. She could have sworn she saw sympathy flash in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Welcome back, Inuyasha," Miroku greeted.  
  
"Why the hell did you knock me out?" Inuyasha demanded to know. Miroku sighed and smiled.  
  
"They may know how to restore Kagome's memories," Sango said before any trouble could start.  
  
"How?" Inuyasha asked forgetting all thoughts of killing.  
  
"Do you remember when Kanna stole her soul?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Yeah so?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kanna's mirror has seemed to maintain her memories, but they are only memories up until we met her," Kagura said.  
  
"How do we transfer them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The only way to get the memories back is for the soul to go in or call forth the memories," Kanna explained.  
  
"I don't like it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"We have no choice but to trust them," Sango said stressing the 'but'.  
  
Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist together until he sighed and relaxed. "Fine, but if ONE thing goes wrong I will fucking rip out your intestines through your throat and leave you hanging of a cliff by them," Inuyasha calmly agreed. Kagura gulped and stood up preparing to leave with no deal.  
  
"Deal," Kanna said as she picked up her mirror and nodded. Kagura just looked up in shock and shook her head in displeasure. They then began to walk towards the hut exit prepared to leave.  
  
"How will we contact you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I am the wind, I am everywhere at once," Kagura said as they flew away on her feather.  
  
'I feel like I made a deal with the devil,' Inuyasha thought as he scowled in annoyance.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Someone yelled as they ran into the hut.  
  
"Shakaku?" They asked in surprise. Inuyasha growled and he jumped at Shakaku knocking him to the ground outside the hut.  
  
"Where the fuck is my Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded as he wrapped his hand around Shakaku's neck.  
  
"That's what I came to tell you," Shakaku gasped as he pushed the enraged dog demon away.  
  
"Why did you take off with her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Because she ordered me to," Shakaku answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I explained that I owe her a life debt," Shakaku angrily said towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you not with her now?" Inuyasha roared knowing Kagome was defenseless.  
  
"She told me to come and tell you that she's 'safe and on a journey to find herself,'" Shakaku said.  
  
"We have to get her, it's too dangerous out there," Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"I can show you where she was last," Shakaku said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement and Sango and Miroku got on a transformed Kirara. Kaede held onto Shippo and Inuyasha took off into the forest following Shakaku on the treetops.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kagome stopped on the outskirts of a village and watched the children chase around a grasshopper in the field. She sighed and continued to walk down the hill and into the village. She was met by the village miko.  
  
"Welcome, what business do you have here?" The miko asked weary of the Kagome.  
  
Kagome slightly bowed and stared the other priestess in eyes and respectfully answered, "My name is Kagome and merely am a wanderer on a quest. I wish your approval to allow me to take refuge here for the night, until dawn."  
  
"You may stay for the night, I sense no ill will from you," the miko said.  
  
"Thank you, Miko-sama," Kagome gratefully said with a smile.  
  
"No need for formals, call me Kina (A/N: Key-na)," the miko introduced.  
  
"You may also call me Kagome, Kina," Kagome happily said as they walked towards the village temple. When they arrived at the temple Kina boiled water and made a herbal tea for both her and Kagome.  
  
"May I ask about your clothes?" Kina asked. Kagome nodded a yes so Kina continued. "Why is a miko such as you wearing green hakamas, instead of the traditional red?"  
  
"How did you guess I am a miko?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of tea.  
  
"I have heard your name before and I could sense your ki," Kina explained.  
  
"I am a miko and I wear green because I am not an ordinary priestess," Kagome answered.  
  
"I have heard parts of your story and yet I do not think you are tragic," Kina said.  
  
"What have you heard?" Kagome asked trying to hide the eagerness in her voice.  
  
"I heard that a hanyou killed you and you defend the jewel till your death," Kina said.  
  
'A hanyou? It couldn't be who I think,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Do you know the hanyou's name?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I do know there was the hanyou, Inuyasha," Kina said. Kina watched as Kagome's face went blank with sorrow and betrayal.  
  
'It can't be true,' Kagome firmly stated trying to convince herself.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must be leaving," Kagome said getting prepared to leave.  
  
"Please visit again. Here is a bow and arrows," Kina said as she handed it to Kagome.  
  
Kagome thanked her and began to walk away back towards Kaede's village. Kagome's face was almost as emotionless as Sesshoumaru's. Kagome let a lone tear fall down her cheek and hit the ground. She continued to walk on missing the glowing grass from where her tear hit. Kagome wiped her cheek and watched as the sunset. There was little light, but she could clearly see. Her youkai boiled in a confused rage about Inuyasha and his actions.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice yelled. Kagome quickly snapped around and noticed the young girl resembled her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded not liking the woman. Kagome noted that the woman had pale white skin, blood red eyes, and nether matched demon or human.  
  
"Kagome, I can not believe that you do not remember your own friend," Kikyo said with forged grief.  
  
"I asked a question and I want it answer," Kagome demanded.  
  
"I am so glad your safe Kagome," Kikyo said walking up to Kagome and embracing her. "I thought Inuyasha killed you."  
  
"He did, I think," Kagome replied.  
  
"I am so sorry. It's my fault you can't remember me or any of my friends," Kikyo began to cry.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she relaxed and embraced the girl.  
  
"It is I, Kikyo. We grew up together, both mikos," Kikyo explained.  
  
Kagome pulled slightly away and stared into the other girl's eyes wondering if she was honest. Kagome could see nothing but sorrow and regret.  
  
"I know someone that can bring back your memories and all can be normal again," Kikyo said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Naraku! He can give you your memories," Kikyo said again.  
  
"Naraku," Kagome repeated while in thought.  
  
'Why does that name sound familiar?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
"Please come with me and we can have our life friendship again," Kikyo said with an evil glint in her eyes. She held out her hand.  
  
"Okay, I need as many memories as I can get if I am to find the truth about Inuyasha," Kagome answered taking Kikyo's hand. Kikyo smiled and pulled her closer letting a misty cloud form around their feet and lifting them up.  
  
"KAGOME!" A voice yelled. Kagome quickly looked down to see Inuyasha running towards them. "Get away from her she's dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled again.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and the familiar scent of Kikyo reached his nose. His eyes widened when he found Kagome's scent mixed with hers.  
  
"Inuyasha leave us be, you traitor!" Kikyo yelled at him. Kagome just closed her eyes confused about whom to trust.  
  
"Kikyo! I don't know what you did to Kagome, but let her go!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I will not allow you to kill her again!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Do not deny the truth half breed," Kikyo harshly accused.  
  
"I never touch Kagome! Kagome, come her now!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I trusted you and now ... I don't know what to think. Just leave me alone," Kagome forlornly said.  
  
"Kagome, you can't mean that," Inuyasha whispered in horror.  
  
"Please just go until Naraku can give me back my memories," Kagome replied having a dejected look on her face.  
  
"Naraku? Damn it! What lies have you been feeding her?" He demanded.  
  
"You're the one with lies!" Kikyo growled as Kagome and her disappeared into the distance.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took long to update. I should have the next chapter soon because I know how I want to end the chapter.  
  
Please review ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	13. Memories

**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Nobody's told me what they want to happen with this story. I've decided to make it so there's a sequel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Memories  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Inuyasha growled and punched the ground in rage. Sango and Miroku arrived to see Shakaku perched on a tree watching Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo took her willingly," Inuyasha growled out. Sango and Miroku gasped when they heard the name Kikyo.  
  
"I thought you put Kikyo to rest," Miroku said voicing his and Sango's thoughts.  
  
"I did, but the bitch managed to come back again," Inuyasha growled as he stood up and sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kagura and Kanna," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Do you have the girl?" Kagura coolly asked.  
  
"Kikyo got her and is taking her to Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No doubt he will put false memories in her head," Kagura said as she got back on her feather and floated in the air.  
  
"Follow us," Kanna said as she looked into her mirror to see the upcoming events.  
  
"Does the future look well?" Kagura asked as she looked back to see the others following.  
  
"Who's future?" Kanna asked.  
  
"You know who," Kagura said.  
  
"I see death and hell," Kanna whispered as the image faded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Kagome shuddered when she and Kikyo landed on the grounds of the castle. Kagome looked around the misty grounds to see that all grass and plants were dead.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked while blocking out any emotion in her voice.  
  
"We are back, back at Naraku's castle," Kikyo said as she started to walk towards the castle. Kikyo suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face Kagome. Kagome backed away when she saw that Kikyo had a look of nothing but hate. Kagome jumped back when Kikyo lunged at her trying to swipe at her face with what looked like ice blades.  
  
"Why Kikyo?" Kagome asked as she backed away.  
  
"Because you are nothing weak reincarnation of me that took everything," Kikyo accused with a vicious smile. Kagome looked towards the castle doors when she heard clapping echoing off the hollow walls.  
  
"Kagome, and I thought that you were naïve when you were alive. Boy how wrong was I? You're even more so now," A man with piercing red eyes and black, wavy hair said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Maybe you will remember my love, Kirai," he said as he stood back and allowed a woman to approach.  
  
"I am surprised you don't reminisce the one who raised you from the dead," Kikyo taunted.  
  
"I am Naraku, the true hanyou that killed you," Naraku said as he took pleasure in the horrified look on Kagome's face.  
  
"What about my memories?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You die unknown to yourself," Kikyo said as she prepared herself to attack.  
  
Kagome stood there shocked by what had just happened. She had just left the one she loved and wandered into the hands of her killer.  
  
'Oh Kami, what have I done?' She questioned herself as she stood in sorrow.  
  
"No Kikyo, that's give her the memories she wants so badly," Naraku said. Kikyo glared at him and watched him as he walked towards Kagome and held out a white orb.  
  
"Touch this orb and you shall remember," Naraku said. Kagome looked up at him with distrust and hesitated. She reached out her hand and went to touch it only to stop when she heard her name screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she pulled her hand away and walked towards him.  
  
Inuyasha rushed up and quickly embraced in a tight hug. He pulled away when he smelt salt water. He looked down to see that Kagome was crying. His face softened as he wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I doubted you," Kagome cried. He held her tightly to his chest.  
  
"It's okay, you're back and nothing will take you away now," Inuyasha promised. Kagome hugged him and pushed him and her out of the way when she felt dark ki come near them. Inuyasha looked to where they just stood to see a crater and Naraku bringing back his tentacle.  
  
"That was touching," Naraku mocked as he glared at the two. Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome. Kirai watched as Kagome begged Inuyasha to let her fight with him. Memories of old came back to her.  
  
"Watch out!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way of an attack. She screamed as she took the attack in her right shoulder and fell down. Kirai's eyes widened in shock as she remembered what she wanted.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
"Mom, run!" A boy with light brown hair and teal eyes yelled.  
  
"No, you must come with!" Kirai yelled at her only son.  
  
"I can hold off the wolves, but you must go now," he sternly said. Kirai let the tears fall from her eyes as she picked up a fallen katana and prepared to fight. The boy sighed and embraced his mother before he pushed her in the river.  
  
"Toba!" Kirai screamed as she watched a wolf push her only son down. She struggled against the currents as the water hit her in the face. The water stung her eyes forcing them close as if to make her turn from her son's inevitable fate. She heard a scream as her body fell through the air and into the rushing water.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
She wiped the tear from her eye and pulled out a hidden dagger. She watched as Ashi jumped from the shadows and went straight for Kagome. Kirai threw the dagger stabbing her in the heart. Naraku's eyes widened as he watched his best incarnation fall limp. Naraku growled and turned toward Kirai with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Undoing a mistake," Kirai growled back as she pulled out another dagger. Kikyo attacked Inuyasha causing him to roll away from Kagome. Kikyo's concern was the death of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and grunted in pain as she held her right shoulder. She watched in horror as Inuyasha was sent flying into a castle wall. She heard a gasp of pain and turned to see Kirai with Naraku piercing her through her stomach. Kagome gasped and then looked up to see Sango and Miroku on Kirara.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked as she looked at the wound.  
  
"Yes, but we must help Inuyasha," Kagome said tried to stand.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and went to join the battle. Shakaku helped Kirai pull away from Naraku. He laid her next to Kagome and went to help the others.  
  
"Kagome," Kirai whispered as she coughed up blood.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked afraid to touch the injured woman.  
  
"I am sorry for the trouble, but you reminded me f my son and I realized he wouldn't want me to harm anyone. Please ... force the memories and ... they will come," Kirai whispered as she closed her eyes. Kagome let tears fall from her face as she stood up, and tried to balance.  
  
"You are to wounded to help, Kagome." A feminine voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded from the wind youkai and albino child.  
  
"I am surprised you don't remember us," Kagura said.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I want you to remember so you can defeat that bastard Naraku," Kagura growled.  
  
"I can't," Kagome weakly, said. Kanna walked over to her and slapped her across the face surprising Kagura and Kagome.  
  
"Do not fool yourself, you know what you must do," Kanna said with little anger.  
  
"I don't know anything!" Kagome firmly said as she started to glow blue.  
  
"Well then remember!" Kagura yelled at her.  
  
Kanna's mirror began to glow a bright white and shot out at Kagome. Kagome screamed as the bright light consumed her. Memories floated around Kagome and forcefully entered her mind as she yelled not in pain, but in pure anger. Kagome's eyes opened and she picked up her fallen bow and arrows. Naraku and everybody turned to face the pissed off miko.  
  
"Kikyo! Naraku! I'm dragging you to hell personally!" Kagome yelled as she charged at them. Kagome noched an arrow and fired at Kikyo pinning her foot to the ground. Kikyo bent down to remove the arrow only to get her hand burned. Kagome then walked slowly towards Naraku.  
  
"That power. You shouldn't have that much," Naraku mumbled in shock. Kagome put her hand on his shoulders and used her miko energy to force him to his knees. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked unsure about what to do.  
  
"I remember and fate has decided to be cruel," Kagome whispered as she hugged him.  
  
"I would have loved you memories or not," Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome gave him a weak smile and kissed him right in front of Kikyo. Kikyo growled and tried to attack only to be burned by the arrow.  
  
"I have to go," Kagome whispered on his lips.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"Get everyone away. I have to end this once and for all," Kagome said as a blue light surrounded her.  
  
"No! You can't leave me again!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I will always be by your side," Kagome seriously promised.  
  
"I will go with you," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm doing this so you'll live. Please watch over my kit and Shakaku. Now GO!" Kagome yelled as the ground opened up and the wind began to wildly suck everything in. Kirara grabbed Sango while Shakaku grabbed Miroku and flew off. Inuyasha stood there and went to jump into the portal with Kagome only to be pulled back.  
  
"Let go!" Inuyasha ordered as helplessly watched Kagome drag a struggling Kikyo and paralyzed Naraku to hell.  
  
"She wants you to live, idiot!" Kagura hissed as she pulled him onto the feather.  
  
"I love you," Kagome whispered as the ground closed up leaving a crater.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the feather and into the crater. He began to claw at the dirt trying to dig his way to hell.  
  
"She's gone," Kagura yelled to him. Sango and Miroku came back with a sad looking Kirara and Shakaku. Inuyasha growled and kept digging.  
  
"I refuse to let go!" Inuyasha growled as he used the wind scar to blast dirt away.  
  
"Kagura is right," Miroku sadly said as he held a weeping Sango. Inuyasha growled and started to beat the ground with his fists. Kagura and Kanna left and stopped to watch Ashi's body melt. Kagura felt pity for Kirai when she saw the body and buried her.  
  
"You feel guilt for her?" Kanna asked.  
  
"No, I know what it's like to want freedom from Naraku and almost die for wanting something so special," Kagura explained as they left the gravesite.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked away from Inuyasha leaving him in his love's grave. They rode on Kirara leaving Shakaku following behind them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Sango and Miroku arrived at Kaede's and explained what happened. Shippo was left with tears of sorrow and happiness for his mother's bravery. Three years of shard hunting and now everything was finally over. Sango and Miroku stared into the fire pit, while Shakaku let Shippo weep in his arms.  
  
"Three years," Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Yes and I wouldn't change a thing," he whispered as he hugged her close.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the hut and picked up Shippo and went to walk out only to be stopped by Shakaku.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shakaku asked.  
  
"Out," Inuyasha answered as he and Shippo sat in the well and cried. Shippo hugged Inuyasha tighter then he ever thought was possible and wept. He even listened to Inuyasha's cries of sorrow.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING!!!  
  
IT'S AN EPILOGUE!!! **************************************************************************** ****************** 


	14. Epilouge

**************************************************************************** ****************** Well here's the last chapter of this story. I will write a sequel because I am an Inu and Kag fan! **************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Shippo sat under the Goshinboku staring at the well. He thought about all the shard hunts and when they first met.  
  
'I was only eight when I met Kagome and Inuyasha. She became my new mother throughout the three years of travel. Now she's gone. Inuyasha hasn't been the same since she died or as he calls it 'disappeared'. He just sits in the well or at the crater of where she ... died. Sesshoumaru had even tried to use the Tenseiga around the area that she died, without a body or anything it was hopeless. It's been two years since her death and I've been the one watching over Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku finally are dating, after the second death of Kagome and seeing her undying love for Inuyasha they got together realizing time was short.  
Kagura and Kanna disappeared to who knows where. We only saw them after Kagome died. They stopped by the village and gave Kaede their word that they could learn to trust these village humans and reluctantly hanyous. Shakaku spends most of his days being the village carpenter. He makes weapons using his youkai abilities and he doesn't charge anything. People pay him in some of the food they harvest for his good deeds. Sango and her brother have begun training villagers in the art of demon slaying. Miroku has also been training his holy powers so he can protect the village better.'  
  
Shippo watched as Inuyasha climbed out of the well and stared him. The hanyou walked closer towards Shippo. Shippo stood up and stared Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"It's time," Inuyasha vaguely said.  
  
"I realized that I have to go."  
  
"Where?" Shippo asked concerned that he might kill himself.  
  
"I'm going to the western lands to make good on the deal that I had with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagome, she isn't around to raise Rin," Shippo sorrowfully said. Inuyasha looked down and let his eyes flash with sadness only to cover it up with an emotionless mask.  
  
"I know, but Sango and Kaede are," Inuyasha answered as he began to walk west.  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you. I'm thirteen and I need to learn how to use my claws and youkai ability."  
  
"I'll wait for you here, but you better be back by dusk," Inuyasha said as he jumped into a nearby tree. Shippo nodded and ran off towards the village to get the rest of his toys. He prepared for what he didn't know would be the battle against evil. Inuyasha listened to the wind as he waited for something unknown to him to come.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************** Look for the sequel it will be called Perdition's Angel. I'll have a summary and a chapter up in a few days if all goes well. **************************************************************************** ****************** 


End file.
